Three's A Charm
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Kudou Shinichi is back in his body - and manages to charm not only a certain thief, but also said thief's boyfriend. But what secret does he bear? SaguKaiShin, slashy threesome - Sequel "Three Times The Charm Didn't Work" is up!
1. Kaito

DC || SaguKaiShin || MK || Three's A Charm || MK || SaguKaiShin || DC

Title: Three's A Charm – And Gentlemen Are Charmer

Fandom: Detective Conan; Magic Kaitou

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Gosho Aoyama for he created the awesomeness that is Kaitou KID. Ah, and Detective Conan, too. The story in itself though is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, threesome

Main Pairing: SaguKaiShin

Side Pairings: MakoSono, ShinRan (one-sided), HeiShin (one-sided), HeiKazu (one-sided)

Detective Conan Characters: Kudou Shinichi, Mouri Ran, Sera Masumi, Suzuki Sonoko, Tooyama Kazuha, Hattori Heiji, Mouri Kogoro, Megure Juzo, Satou Miwato, Takagi Wataru, Agasa Hiroshi, Haibara Ai, Kojima Genta, Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko, Yoshida Ayumi, Gin, Wodka, Vermouth

Magic Kaitou Characters: Kuroba Kaito, Hakuba Saguru, Nakamouri Aoko, Nakamouri Ginzou, Kuroba Chikage, Snake

Summary: Shinichi is back in his old body and tries to adjust, but a certain Moonlight Thief, a mischievous magician and a fellow Holmes geek complicate the whole matter significantly. Mix a jealous Hattori and some squealing girls in the equation and it results in pure chaos. One assassin won't let this chaos be a happy chaos, though. Can Kaito and Saguru successfully keep the Heisei Holmes they've grown so attached to save? And what about Pandora and KID's personal BO?

**Three's A Charm**

_And Gentlemen Are Charmer_

_1. Kaito: Of Coffee, Catboys and Critics_

Kuroba Kaito was bored out of his mind.

That in itself was bad enough as it was, but he was also lonely. His wonderful and easily annoyed boyfriend and his short-tempered best friend had told him they would meet up with some friends from college in a little cafe. He had tried to avoid said meeting for months now.

They had, obviously, met some pretty nice people during their classes. But said classes were Justice and Law-enforcement (Theoretically). Read: Even more potential chasers.

Granted, Hakuba wasn't at his heels anymore since Kaito had confessed. Being KID and being in love with the Holmes geek. The two of them started dating and Saguru dropped his accusations, instead trying to protect his boyfriend's secret identity. Explaining everything about Pandora, the black organization, his father's death and legacy had taken it's time and was anything but easy to digest. Once it was settled, though, Saguru did his best to help Kaito.

Aoko, on the other hand, had become an even bigger problem. She studied and learned to step into her father's footsteps one day. So not going to end well! The magician shuddered at the mere thought of it. The whole task force aimed with mops and fish? Horrible!

And now three guesses what kind of people took Justice and Law-enforcement majors? Right. The wrong kind of people, at least for Kaito's liking (hah, who was he kidding, really? His boyfriend was a detective, his best friend would become an inspector and his secret crush was a detective, too). It was not healthy for an internationally wanted criminal to be surrounded by the law.

But Saguru had threatened him with the couch if Kaito wouldn't come along this time. The blonde had hinted that there was someone he really wanted Kaito to meet, but the thief hadn't gotten any further information out of his boyfriend. Since the curiosity of a kaitou is beyond measurement, he was right now on his way to the little cafe near the campus.

His thoughts circled around everything that had happened in the past months, just to keep his mind occupied and maybe stop his boredom.

Third a year ago, Edogawa Conan had vanished from the surface of Earth. The boy had given his Detective Boy Badge to the moonlight thief and promised he'd contact him if everything went well. Still, Kaito was beyond worried for his little critic.

A month later, in the middle of making out with Saguru, the peeping noise of the badge had him bolting straight to it. Three simple words were spoken to him, in a voice he had imitated in the past two years quite often, just to protect his tantei-kun's identity; 'I am back'. The grin on Kaito's face would have made the Cheshire Cat jealous.

The next day, the news announced that the FBI, in cooperation with the local police, of course, and with the great asset of one Kudou Shinichi had taken out one of the biggest criminal organizations Japan had ever seen. It stated that the Heisei Holmes had worked undercover for the past two years, explaining his absence with nice, logical facts. Fake facts, as Kaito knew all too well.

Kaito had been antsy for his next heist. No bothersome Mouri, neither the detective nor the overly worried nee-chan, to stop his tantei-kun in his chase! The sheer excitement was overwhelming!

No soccer ball was kicked his way during that heist. Nor any following heist. It was as if Shinichi had decided to drop out of the thief's life this time. Kaito had been annoyed and worried and majorly disappointed. Saguru, even though he didn't believe a word his boyfriend had said about Kudou being shrunk to Edogawa, tried to cheer his moping lover up. The Heisei Holmes was most likely busy with two years worth of paperwork, the witness interviews, the legal problems concerning whether or not the teenage detective had passed school without attending it and of course, and the most important, settling back into his life after two years of absence.

Still! The pretty brunette could be settled after three more months now, couldn't he? Kaito was sore. As soon as Shinichi would show up at the next heist, the boy would receive a major pranking for letting the gentleman thief wait!

What made him even more sore was that Saguru wasn't even that jealous about Kaito fancying the Heisei Holmes. The half-Brit had simply shrugged it off and said that Kaito was his and wouldn't be unfaithful so there was no need for jealousy. And besides, Kudou-kun didn't show any interest in Kaitou KID anyway. He could be at least a bit jealous! Just a bit.

"BaKaito! You're late!", scolded Aoko with an annoyed look adoring her face.

"Hai, hai. I've been busy, Ahoko", grunted the magician and rolled his eyes.

"I'd appreciate it if you would delay the mop-chasing until after we've ordered, Nakamouri-chan."

Saguru grinned that one grin that was reserved for Aoko's and Kaito's antics. The blonde leaned over and kissed his boyfriend softly on the lips.

"So cute!", squealed a voice that sounded distantly well-known to the thief and he schooled his features into a friendly grinning pokerface.

Better be safe than sorry. He turned to the others on the table and froze. The one that had squealed was a short haired blonde girl he knew was related with the wealthy Suzuki-oji-san. On either side of the blonde sat a brunette girl. One with short, slightly curled hair and piercing green eyes, the ever-searching eyes of a detective, sat between Suzuki-chan and Aoko and it wasn't hard to recognize her as tantei-chan, the female detective that always accompanied the blonde to every heist for a little over a year now. She was fun in the chase, he had to admit. The other brunette was Aoko's lookalike, better known as Mouri Ran. Best known as tantei-kun's nee-chan. Speaking of the devil, between Mouri-chan and Saguru sat no other but Kudou Shinichi himself.

"Mina, this is Hakuba-kun's annoying boyfriend Kuroba Kaito. BaKaito, those are our friends Sera Masumi, Suzuki Sonoko, Mouri Ran and Kudou Shinichi. Masumi-chan and Kudou-kun attend the same classes as Hakuba-kun and I", explained Aoko patiently.

Saguru's eyes gleamed with a certain amount of mischief, Kaito had been rubbing off on him, that was for sure. The blonde had befriended tantei-kun! That had been the reason why he had wanted his boyfriend to tag along for the past month! If only Kaito would have listened!

"Ah, it's a pleasure meeting such beautiful ladies", smiled the magician and produced a yellow rose for each of the girls. For Shinichi, however, he made a perfect white rose with red bleeding rims appear. "And such a pretty detective. I've a thing for handsome detectives, you know?"

Shinichi blushed a delicate pink and coughed awkwardly. "Hakuba-kun had me warned. I just didn't think he was for real. Or, more precisely, that _you_ are for real."

Saguru chuckled richly, eying the brunette detective fondly. Interesting. Kaito pocketed that information for later interrogation. He then sat down, between his best friend and his boyfriend, waving the waitress over. The girl took their orders, extremely flushed at the compliment and the rose she had received from Kaito, and went off.

"Too bad, the good ones are either taken, gay or both", sighed Ran wistfully, her eyes wandering over to Shinichi for a split second.

Another information Kaito kept for later usage. He really should have come to the little outings of the group earlier. Such interesting things he discovered!

"Eto... You're going to the same college as my beloved Sagu-chan? Also going to become 'real' detectives, I assume. Your faces do look familiar, you know", smiled Kaito.

"Yes. Because always fighting with the police whether or not we're allowed to a crime scene is extremely annoying", huffed Masumi irritated.

Shinichi just smiled wistfully, a dark shadow quickly passing over his face, nearly going unnoticed. Only the ever-observant moonlight thief and the blonde detective, who seemed to keep an eye on the Heisei Holmes, had noticed it. While Hakuba looked like he was trying to analyze it, the messy-haired magician had a good guess what was going on in Shinichi's head. The many cases he had to fight to attend, just because he was imprisoned in the body of a seven-years-old.

"It's horrible, I have to tell you!", sighed Suzuki tragically.

"What is?", asked Kaito, genuinely curious.

"Two of them!", huffed the blonde girl. "Two Holmes-obsessed detective geeks. I already had to listen to hours of fanboy-babbling between them."

"Ah. Payback for all the times you talk oh so dreamily about your beloved Kid-sama", chuckled Shinichi and took his coffee from the waitress.

"Oh, Kid-san is a very impressing person", sighed the waitress, equally dreamily.

"What is it with this thief's charm?", grunted the Heisei Holmes irritated.

"Why I am friends with the likes of you, I'll never understand", grumbled Sonoko.

"Oi, no quarreling", chided Ran and sent them a stern look.

"Anyway, Kuroba-kun", re-directed Shinichi, throwing a dazzling smile at the young magician (really, Kaito was sure there were pink roses and sparkles all around the pretty brunette, he swore!). "Hakuba-kun said you are a magician. What is your opinion on the matter of Kid-san?"

"As a fellow magician I have to say that he is brilliant. Of course, I myself am way better than him, but he is pretty awesome", grinned Kaito and sipped at his hot-chocolate.

He loved praising himself. One of his favorite pastimes, right after having steaming-hot sex with Saguru and playing cat and mouse with tantei-kun. If everything would go as he pleased, he would also be able to exchange the names. Why yes, that would be delightful, too...

"You're so right!", squealed Sonoko once again, her eyes sparkling.

The two of them fell into a heated discussion about Kid's awesomeness with Aoko wildly objecting. Ran and Sera sat and watched in fascination, sometimes throwing one or two things into the debate, but mostly engulfed into their own conversation about some sparkling vampires. However exciting his own fame was, the thief always kept one eye and one ear on his boyfriend, who was busy talking with Shinichi about Holmes and where the newest movie had failed their expectations. It was kind of endearing how much alike their opinions were. Really, no wonder that Kaito fell for the Heisei Holmes. How could one blame the poor thief for such a thing? Shinichi was adorable when flushed, and he was easily to flush, he had a sharp mind and a good sense of humor. And he had the looks. Even though there was one thing he had noticed right after seeing the other boy. Obviously he had returned to his seventeen-years-old body, certainly because his body couldn't go to a physiology he hadn't yet reached. Leaving Shinichi a few inches shorter than Kaito. Another thing Kaito had noticed was that the Heisei Holmes looked thin. Way too thin. One more mental post-it.

"How about some cake?", suggested the thief.

"Oh yes! That's a great idea, Kuroba-kun!", smiled Ran happily, waving their waitress over.

The waitress hurriedly returned to them, "What can I bring you?"

"I'd love to have a raspberry short-cake", ordered the detective's daughter.

"One of those delicious chocolate muffins, please", smiled Masumi.

"Your brownies are always the right choice", was Aoko's order.

"One plate of your tea-time cookies would be nice", said Saguru.

"The strawberry short-cake", grinned the blonde wealthy girl.

"I'll have the double-chocolate fudge-cake with extra cream and chocolate-sauce and chocolate-sprinkles. Oh, and one of your double-chocolate muffins, too, alright?"

Everyone except for Saguru and Aoko stared at him like he had grown another head.

"What? I like chocolate", shrugged the magician.

"Well... Alright then. And you?", asked the waitress, looking at Shinichi.

"Oh, I don't-", started the brunette detective to object.

"Oh, you very well!", huffed Ran and crossed her arms. "You've skipped lunch. _Again_."

"I didn't skip it, per se. Someone dropped dead on my way to the diner", defended Shinichi himself.

"Right. Dead bodies are not an excuse, not for you. Not anymore", growled the karate champ.

"You know I don't particularly enjoy sweets", whined the Heisei Holmes.

It was fun to observe the little exchange. Like a little boy that didn't want his vegetables.

"He will have a lemon pie. No objections, I know that that's the only pie you eat."

Ran's glare silenced any further protesting from the brunette boy and Shinichi sunk deeper in his seat, a moping expression on his face. It reminded Kaito of Conan and the thief had to smile.

"Why do dead bodies don't count as excuses anymore?", voiced the thief innocently.

He knew the answer, of course. But knowing too much about Shinichi would be kind of a bit obvious, so he had to gather everything _again_. This time from the boy himself.

"Oh, our Shinichi here is prone for having death as his personal stalker. Wherever he is, someone drops dead. On his way to college, at the restaurant, in the park, on a ship, doesn't matter. Someone gets murdered and he is right there to solve it. I have the theory that he has a pact with death himself or something", explained Sonoko and poked her detective friend.

"Yeah. Sounds totally legit", chuckled the magician and eyed his secret crush.

"Nonsense", protested Shinichi, blushing in embarrassment.

"I think it is a family-thing. Wherever I went with Conan-kun, someone dropped dead, too", commented Ran, a half-amused, half-sad smile on he lips.

She missed the boy dearly, that was evident, but she was also happy that he was 'with his family and friends' again. If only she knew what that really meant, mused Kaito.

"Ah, you're right! But the chibi was at least willing to catch Kid-sama for me!", sighed Sonoko.

"He was?", asked the magician intrigued.

"Hai! I always took Ran and her family with me to every heist! The chibi was, after all, the one to come the closest to catching Kid-sama! He would have caught him for me! And then he just went off back home, leaving me with that stubborn Holmes-geek, who says that chasing thieves ain't on his list of important things to do! And Masumi-chan didn't come as close."

"Why! Kid-sama doesn't have high priority to you?", gasped Kaito in half-mock-surprise.

"Ah. I think Kid-san has enough people chasing him, with Nakamouri-keibu, Hakuba-kun and Sera-chan. I fail to see where I am needed at that. And beside that, he is just a thief, there are more important criminals on the loose", answered Shinichi solemnly.

"There! You see with what I have to put up, Kuroba-kun?", huffed Sonoko annoyed.

"Yeah, more important criminals", grunted Ran angrily. "The kind that gets you involved into a case that takes you two years to solve, undercover?"

"We've already had that conversation, Ran", murmured the detective vexed.

"I know, I know. You're a detective and it's your duty to solve a crime if you 'stumble upon one'."

"Not my phrasing, but yeah", sighed Shinichi.

The Heisei Holmes looked worn out, like he had had that exact conversation a few times too often. Kaito pitied him for that, he couldn't imagine how this situation must feel for the detective and he wouldn't want to trade it with him.

"It will be my tou-chan who'll catch Kid anyway!", declared Aoko determined.

A low chuckle escaped the detectives and the thief at the table. Each of the detectives had come nearer to catching Kid than Nakamouri-keibu had in years.

"Of course, Nakamouri-chan", smiled Ran sincerely.

She was a honest person, someone who aimed to please, not wanting to disappoint anyone and trying to keep the peace between the ones she cared for. Kaito admired that and he briefly wondered whether or not tantei-kun and she had hooked up now that he had his body back.

"So... Mouri-chan, I was wondering... You and... Kudou-kun?", asked Kaito, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Both blushed vividly and gaped at the magician, who just simply shrugged it off.

"No! No, we're just friends, Kuroba-kun! Even though everybody seems to assume that we are more", explained Shinichi embarrassed.

"Well, you two could have been more, after all", commented Sonoko with an eye-roll.

"Could have...?", Kaito took the hint and looked at the duo curiously.

"Y—Yeah... I have to admit that I myself thought so for some time, but while Shinichi was off solving that case, he had called me and said that it would be unfair to let me wait for him for forever, because he had met someone during that case and he liked that guy pretty much."

"That guy?", piped now even Aoko, her curiosity picked, too.

"Yeah! We don't know who, because he won't say anything!", grunted Sonoko and glared at the detective annoyed.

Must have been tantei-han, the dark-skinned detective was practically glued to Conan whenever the two of them had met. Kaito frowned displeased at that.

"I think we have discussed my non-existent love-life for long enough now", murmured Shinichi.

"Ah! Gomen ne, Kudou-kun", excused Aoko flushed, she was normally no one to pry into the privacy of others.

"It's not a problem, I'd just appreciate it if we could switch topics now", smiled the detective.

The rest of the afternoon had been surprisingly pleasant, too. If the moonlight thief would have known that before, he wouldn't have fought this little meeting for the past month! Sadly enough, Ran had excused herself soon after and Aoko, Shinichi and Masumi remembered that they had a paper due to tomorrow. Kaito's wise boyfriend on the other hand had it already finished this morning during breakfast. The little group parted ways and left for their respective homes.

"Ne, Sagu-chan. You could have said something before!", poked the thief a bit annoyed.

"Why should I? He's your crush. And if you won't come with me just because I want you to come, but rather to drool over Kudou-kun, it's not my problem", shrugged the half-Brit.

"I didn't drool over him! He's just very cute when he blushes", protested Kaito.

"Yeah, he is", mused the blonde deep in thoughts.

A Kid-esque grin laid itself on Kaito's lips and he slung one arm around his boyfriend's waist.

"And he's very clever, right?"

"I've worked on some cases with him, since there is a death-trail wherever he goes, so I can safely say that he indeed is a very intelligent detective", agreed Saguru.

"And he's friendly, isn't he friendly?", asked the magician.

"Very polite, on contrary to certain thieves I know", grunted the blonde, raising one eyebrow.

"And he got a really smoking ass! Makes you want to bend him over the next flat surface, right?"

"Yeah—I mean no! Jeez, where did that come from, Kaito?", growled the half-Brit annoyed.

A decent blush covered the detective's cheeks. He had answered on autopilot, how embarrassing! All because he was lost in his thoughts of how much he had wanted to lean over and lick that coffee from Shinichi's lips at one point during this afternoon...

"I've observed you", he earned a trademark 'are you kidding me'-look from Saguru for that. "And I saw the way you looked at him. Just confess, I, the great meitantei Kaito, have collected all the evidence! I know you want him! I've known right from the beginning you'd want him! He's just too irresistible! And you two have really much in common! Just confess!"

"Okay, okay, so maybe I do like him a lot more than is healthy for friends", sighed the blonde.

"Ha! I knew it!", triumphed the brunette. "So, my beloved Sagu-chan, what is your great plan to make Shin-chan our own? We are, after all, both geniuses. We should be able to come up with a certain plan that won't fail us."

"My plan is to let it drop", mumbled the blonde.

"Huh?", blinked Kaito confused.

"You did hear Mouri-chan, he obviously is already in love. We should leave him be, it won't be fair to confuse him further, he seems quite confused about his own feelings anyway."

"But tantei-han ain't the right one for him", whined the thief.

"Tantei-han? You don't mean Hattori-kun, do you?", growled Saguru annoyed.

Kaito smirked. He knew how much his boyfriend despised the Osakan detective. Surely enough his will to fight for tantei-kun would win over. He nodded eagerly.

"During his time as Conan-kun – yes, I know you still refuse to believe me, but it is the truth – he had met tantei-han and I think that the Osakan is one of the few that knew his true identity."

"I... don't really like the idea of Kudou-kun being with that irritating hot-head."

"Ah... Neither do I. I'd much more prefer to keep tantei-kun just to us", grinned Kaito.

"Mh, you are right, I would prefer that, too. Still, we – and that includes you, too, you overly affectionate idiot – are leaving him alone. He is rather confused, he told me so himself. Just give him some time, will you?", suggested Saguru with a sigh.

"Okay, a compromise. If he shows any signs of returning our feelings, I'm allowed to act on them, right?", agreed the brunette magician mischievously.

"I think this sounds agreeable. Alright. But no pushing him! He's very sensible when it comes to feelings. There had been a few girls how had tried to persuade him and he didn't know how to handle them. He'd be at a loss if faced with your... unique personality!", warned the blonde.

"Oi! You say that like it's a bad thing!", accused Kaito in mock-anger.

"Not entirely bad, just not very good if one's not used to it", teased the detective.

"So, anyway. When are we going to see him again?", bugged the magician.

"I will see him tomorrow morning in our classes, why?", asked Saguru cheekily.

"I think you spend too much time with me! I've rubbed off on you too much! When will _we_ do something with him again? When?"

"He said something about a soccer game he would like to watch this weekend", drawled Saguru.

"Well, then we know where we are going to be next weekend", hummed the magician pleased.

And there they were the following weekend, standing in front of the Kudou mansion. Kaito wanted to sneak inside, but Saguru chastised him and rang the door-bell.

"Coming!", called Shinichi from inside.

He cursed slightly and opened the door. With wide, blinking eyes he looked at the couple.

"You're... early. Uh... Come in and sit down, I'll just get changed."

Kaito grinned broadly and licked his lips. His favorite brunette was naked, only a towel wrapped around his waist, water dripping down his chest. He had, obviously, just showered. The thief was very tempted to steal the towel, only Saguru's firm grip around his wrist stopped him. The blonde knew him all too well, sadly enough.

"Of course, Kudou-kun. We're sorry, but Kaito had hurried out of the house like the biggest fish alive was chasing him", excused the blonde detective.

"Fish?", asked Shinichi, blinking confused.

"Stop talking about those f—f—finny things!", protested Kaito whimpering.

"Okay... Well, follow me", nodded the brunette detective and dismissed the matter.

The couple followed their object of affection into the library, memorizing their way and every little detail in the house out of habit. The detective's eyes were trained to notice details and so were the thief's, he already had a dozen escape routs at hand, counting them more out of fun than the real intention of using them.

"Take a seat, I won't take long", smiled the Heisei Holmes, fleeting the room in a haste.

Kaito chuckled lightly, the blush covering Shinichi's cheeks had been all too cute. It was just too much fun to fluster the pretty brunette. Yeah, definitely his new pastime. He started juggling different objects he found in the library, observing with one eye how Saguru went through the books, admiring the different versions of Sherlock Holmes novels.

"Detective geek", commented the magician bored.

Really now, he couldn't even redecorate the room since Saguru had – under the threat of severe punishments like finny things, a mop-chasing Aoko and sleeping on the couch – forbade him to prank the smaller teen. How boring was that? As if tantei-kun wouldn't be able to handle a bit Kaito. But the blonde had only vaguely replied, saying something about stress and many different things on the brunette's mind. However seductively the magician had tried, he couldn't get further information out of his boyfriend.

The ringing of the doorbell interrupted his musing and the thief, not doing anything in particular anyway, left the room to open the door.

"Ohajo, Shinichi!", smiled Ran.

Her smile faltered as she eyed the messy-haired boy in front of her. An enraged huffing and a mild shove from Aoko later, Kaito saw himself face-to-face with his annoyed looking best friend.

"What did you do to Kudou-kun, BaKaito?", asked the girl, hands stemmed into her hips.

"Oi, oi, why should I have done anything to him?", protested the magician.

"Ah, Nakamouri-chan, he didn't do anything to me!", interrupted Shinichi, shoving himself between the two childhood friends to prevent Aoko from throttling the messy-haired boy.

"Aw, Shin-chan, my savior!", gasped Kaito, grabbing the smaller teen's hips and hiding behind his beloved tantei-kun.

"Call me that one more time and I'll lend Nakamouri-chan a fish", threatened Shinichi with a blush, not even sure what that threat was supposed to mean.

"Okay, Shin-chan, I won't call you my savior again", giggled the thief and ran back to the library.

"Come on, you may as well help me throttle that idiot", commanded Aoko, grabbing the detective's hand and following her moron of a best friend.

Ran, Sonoko and Masumi grinned to themselves and followed tail. Once they had reached the library, they saw Saguru sitting on an armchair, reading 'The Sign of Four' with Kaito on his lap, trying to hide from Aoko, who had demanded the Kudou-mop from Shinichi. Said detective stood a bit confused beside his friend and watched the scenery.

"Uhm, Hakuba-kun?", voiced the Heisei Holmes unsure.

The blonde looked up from his book the instant he heard his name spoken, locking eyes with the brunette and admiring their sapphire blue color. It kind of shocked him how easy it was for the smaller boy to gain his undivided attention.

"Yes?"

"Are they... always like that?", asked Shinichi awkwardly, the question in itself irritating him.

"Ah. Yeah. Don't pay them any mind, just ignore them. You'll get used to their attics with the time, don't worry. Take a seat, it may take some time though."

"Oh... Okay... Can I get someone a coffee while we're waiting, then?", suggested the brunette.

The other girls, who had by now all taken a seat on the sofa, all nodded. Aoko and Kaito were already out of sight, most likely continuing their chase throughout the whole mansion.

"You have an exquisite collection of books", smiled the half-Brit once Shinichi returned.

"Thank you. I am sure yours is very impressive, too. Here, I made you an Earl Gray, since coffee ain't your cup of tea, so to speak", smiled the brunette detective in return, before announcing a bit louder: "Nakamouri-chan! Kuroba-kun! If you're finished running around my house, coffee would be ready! But if you prefer to keep playing, the adults will be taking their coffee in the library."

"Gomen nasai, Kudou-kun", apologized the girl flustered.

She pulled Kaito on his ear behind her, leaning the mop against the wall and forcing her stubborn best friend to sit down on the couch between herself and Kudou-kun. He had a moping look on his face and crossed his arms. What kind of impression did that make? How dare Aoko led him on like this? What kind of best friend was she, to embarrass him in front of Shinichi like that?

"Kuroba-kun? Is everything alright?", asked the brunette worried.

"Of course it is! Just because Ahoko is her usual annoying self doesn't deflate my mood! But nonetheless thank you for your concern, Shin-chan!", beamed the magician.

"You're welcome, but please stop calling me Shin-chan", mumbled Shinichi.

"But it sounds cute", whined the magician.

"So?", interrogated the Heisei Holmes with one raised eyebrow, giving one steaming cup over to Aoko and the other to Kaito.

The thief sniffed at the cup in wonder. Hadn't tantei-kun said it gave coffee?

"I made you a chocolate since you didn't look very fond of our coffees yesterday. I hope it is alright?", wanted the blue-eyed detective uncertainly to know.

"You are awesome! Sagu-chan, can we please keep him?", exclaimed Kaito with the broadest smile possible, hugging the air out of the brunette next to him.

"He's not a lost kitten, Kaito. You can't keep him", commented Saguru annoyed.

What had he said, just a few days ago? No clomping and molesting. And what was his idiotic boyfriend doing right now? The exact contrary.

"Oh! You're a genius, Sagu-chan!", grinned the magician and clapped his hands.

Pink smoke erupted all around Shinichi. Once it had vanished, there was a brown, plushy pair of cat-ears attached to the detective's head and a long, fluffy cat-tail sticking out of the boy's jeans.

"There! Tantei-neko! Can we keep him _now_?", pleaded the thief with big eyes.

Saguru stared at his fellow detective with wide, hazel eyes, his mouth slightly agape and strangely dry. An unwanted pink dust covered his cheeks at the intriguing image in front of him. His beloved boyfriend had both his arms wrapped around Shinichi's mid-section, one hand playing with the fluffy tail. The boy in the magician's arms was flushed crimson red out of embarrassment, peaking out from under his dark, long bangs, two cute ears standing up from in between the brown hair. It looked like a scene out of those yaoi mangas Aoko read, the ones with the cute uke catboys. Ugh, wrong thing to think about! His traitorous brain thought about all the things that were done to those cute catboys in those stories, providing him with images of himself and Kaito doing such things to the pretty brunette-turned-catboy. The half-Brit coughed awkwardly and crossed his legs to cover his half-erection from sight.

"I...", started Saguru to protest against Kaito's stupid ideas.

His words were stuck in his throat as his eyes caught onto the collar around Shinichi's neck. A bright blue leather band, matching the boy's beautiful eyes. A little gold-plate hang from the collar.

"Is that... Does that seriously say that 'tantei-neko is to be returned to Kuroba Kaito and Hakuba Saguru if found without his masters'?", asked Ran dumbfounded.

"Yup! We're going to keep him!", declared Kaito with a pleased grin.

"If you'd all excuse me, I'll be heading to the soccer game. You may stay here, I promise I won't return", announced Shinichi, wriggling free from the magician's grip.

The Heisei Holmes looked beyond pissed, leaving his library without another word. Saguru grunted annoyed and grabbed his boyfriend to pull him out of the mansion, right behind Shinichi. The girls, not knowing what to do, just followed them.

Coffee, tea and chocolate staying forgotten on the table.

"Kaito, you moron!", hissed Saguru. "What did I say about molesting him?"

"Aw, come on! He needs to get used to my attics!", protested the thief.

"Kudou-kun, wait up!", called the blonde after his fellow detective.

"I'd rather not", grunted the smaller teen, pulling unsuccessfully at the cat-ears.

"Look, I'm really sorry for his bad behavior and if he were a decent, normal human being he would be sorry too", sighed the half-Brit, falling into step with the blue-eyed teen.

Shinichi tried to hide behind Saguru, not wanting to face the overly affectionate magician. Kaito grinned and hummed self-consciously, squeezing in between his two favorite detectives, draping one arm around each of their shoulders.

"Hai, hai, I'm sorry. I may have overdone it this time. But you look really cute, you know that?"

"I'm not cute and it's alright. I just hadn't slept that well last night", retorted Shinichi awkwardly.

"Oh! Would you like your coffee, then?", asked Kaito concerned.

He flipped his hand and made the cup from Shinichi's library appear out of thin air. The Heisei Holmes didn't question the trick, only appreciating the hot coffee.

"Oi, boys, wait for us!", called Sera after them.

The four girls had a hard time following them. The seven friends walked side by side once their female counterparts had come up to them.

"Say, why don't you... uhm... remove that stuff?", wanted Ran to know, gesturing vaguely to the cat-features and the collar.

"I can't", grunted Shinichi, taking another sip from his coffee.

"Yeah! It's super-glue! That will take some hours until it wears off", hummed Kaito.

The detective sighed, pulling at the collar. What an annoying acquaintance he had gained there thanks to Hakuba-kun! In his mischievous and pranking ways he reminded Shinichi of a certain Moonlight Magician. The thought made him snort.

"Where are we going, anyway?", voiced said prankster in that second.

"Why did you tag along if you don't even know, BaKaito?", asked Aoko irritated.

"Because you guys keep stealing my boyfriend so I am forced to follow you", complained Kaito.

"The Meiteitan Grade Schoolers have a game", explained Shinichi.

"We're going to watch grade school kids?", asked the magician confused.

"Yeah! Conan-kun's old class. The Shounen Tantei-dan are so proud that they made it to the finals in this years grade school soccer league. Conan-kun would surely love to play together with them! Ayumi-chan already had said that they'd certainly win with him", smiled Ran.

"Oh! I remember them! Those five kids! I've seen them at some Kid heists!"

Well, it was the truth. He had seen the four children that trailed after tantei-kun like little ducklings.

"They had asked if we wanted to come and watch", added Shinichi.

A sad, melancholic smile graced the boy's lips. He was obviously, at least obvious to Kaito, thinking about his time as Conan. The kids had been close friends and even though they were just kids, Shinichi had bonded with them. Kaito felt bad for his favorite brunette.

"Conan-kun? Is that the chibi that always send soccer-balls flying after Kid-sama?"

"That's him!", confirmed Sonoko. "He tried vigorously to catch Kid-sama!"

"I'd have loved to meet him", grinned the magician.

"He would have liked you, too", agreed Shinichi with a sideways glance.

"Aw! I hope you like me, too, tantei-neko!", hummed Kaito in mock-worry.

It was good to hear that his tantei-kun liked him, even though he had pranked him badly.

"I suppose, if you weren't such a pain in the ass, I could like you."

"Oh, don't worry, I won't be a _pain_ in your ass, I'd be careful and prepare you properly beforehand", whispered Kaito seductively into Shinichi's ear.

Blue eyes went wide at the implication and he turned abruptly around, kicking Kaito effectively between the legs. The magician went down as a whimpering mass.

"Kuroba no hentai!", screamed the Heisei Holmes enraged.

"What? What did the idiot do this time?", interrogated Aoko eagerly.

"N—Nothing!", squealed Shinichi flustered, not wanting to repeat it.

"Kaito, stop molesting Kudou-kun, or you're sleeping on the couch", warned Saguru.

"Thank you, Hakuba-kun", smiled the brunette detective broadly.

"One may think you're playing good cop/bad cop with Kudou-kun", mused Sera with a grin.

The blonde huffed annoyed, one arm wrapped protectively around Shinichi's waist, his other hand linked with his boyfriend to keep them apart.

"Since Kaito is my responsibility, I'll take care that our poor neko here won't be molested by him anymore, that's all", declared the half-Brit.

"I am not a cat, jeez!", objected Shinichi flushed.

"You sure look like one, Shinichi", chuckled Sonoko cheekily.

"That's his fault!", mewled the brunette detective, pointing at the magician.

"Guilty as charged", agreed Kaito proudly.

"That was not meant as a compliment!", groaned the smaller teen, hiding deeper into Hakuba's embrace, trying not to face the world, or rather not to face Kuroba.

"I'll still take it as one", shrugged the thief.

"Hakuba-kun! Your boyfriend is impossible!", exclaimed the Heisei Holmes exhausted.

"Thank you!", smiled Kaito broadly.

"Not a compliment either!", hissed Shinichi, looking annoyed at the magician from underneath the half-Brit's arms.

"Shinichi-nii-san!", interrupted a chorused call their little quarrel.

Three happy children ran to them, hugging the detective eagerly, one mildly annoyed and equally amused looking blonde girl stood a bit sideways, observing her three friends.

"You came! And you brought Ran-nee-chan and Sonoko-nee-chan and Masumi-nee-chan and Aoko-nee-chan and Saguru-nii-san with you!", cheered the little brunette girl.

She was cute, Kaito remembered her from his heists as a bright and happy child, just the way they ought to be. He knelt down beside her and made an orange rose appear out of nowhere.

"Such a lovely ojou-chan", smiled the messy-haired magician.

Oh, he loved children! The most grateful audience ever. The way her eyes sparkled and she squealed in delight at the rose, accepting his trick as magic, not trying to get behind it.

"You're a magician!", observed the freckled boy next to her in awe.

"You're right. I am Kuroba Kaito, magician extraordinaire."

Kaito nodded and stood again, swinging his arms and letting it rain sweets. The three children gathered as many of them as possible and clapped loudly.

"Show-off", snorted Saguru and rolled his eyes.

He turned his back to his boyfriend and left, together with the others, leaving the five children alone. Once the four grade-schooler noticed that their idol had left, they hurried after Shinichi.

"Shin-nii-chan?", quipped the brunette girl innocently.

"Yes, Ayumi-chan?", smiled the detective, looking down at her.

Kaito saw how genuinely happy the Heisei Holmes was, the Shounen Tantei-dan had obviously left a deep impact on him. Humming in interest, he followed them.

"Why are you wearing cat-ears?"

"Uh... That is... hard to explain, Ayumi-chan", answered the brunette teenager awkwardly.

"We need to leave, Ayumi-chan! Or we're going to be late!", urged the corpulent boy.

The children ran away again and the teenagers sat down in the first row. Kaito sat down on Saguru's lap, curling his fingers into the blonde locks. He leaned down and nibbled at his boyfriend's earlobe.

"Sagu-chan, don't you agree that Shin-chan is looking incredibly cute?", hummed the magician.

"He... He does, but that is no excuse for embarrassing him like that", scolded the blonde.

Humming in disagreement, the thief observed the brunette detective sitting next to them, all the while playing with Saguru's hair.

"What are you playing with, Shin-chan?", asked Kaito curiously.

"Ah, nothing. It's just a lucky charm", explained the detective with a faint blush.

He hastily put it back into his pocket and focused on the game. The girls giggled and talked about some cute guy that shared some classes with Ran.

"He's really cute, you know, Shinichi?", tried the girl to en-bind her friend into their conversation.

"Huh?", blinked the detective confused.

"That guy we're talking about! Taisho-kun", sighed Ran and shook her head.

"Ah. That's nice", hummed the brunette boy.

"He seemed very interested in meeting you when I mentioned that we're friends."

All three boys blinked in confusion. The smallest of them turned his head to her in astonishment.

"Are you... trying to set me up?", asked Shinichi slowly.

"And here I thought he was slow", joked Sonoko.

"Ah, but why would you do that? Didn't you say he had found someone during that case?", interrupted the magician confused, to mask his annoyance.

"That had been over a year now and he's still single", shrugged the brunette girl.

"I have my own pace, thank you very much. I don't need you to play match-maker for me."

"But I'm sure a relationship would be good for you!", objected Ran sternly.

"If you excuse me, I'll go and fetch me something to drink", growled Shinichi timidly.

The first half of the game had just ended and the Heisei Holmes got up and left without another word. Ran looked after her best friend sadly.

"I just mean the best for him", sighed the girl.

"But maybe you should leave him to his own devices when it comes to his heart", advised Saguru.

The blonde pushed his boyfriend off his lap, but before the magician could protest, he grabbed his hand and led the brunette to the drink and snack bar. The thief's face lit up as he realized that his dear boyfriend was looking for the Heisei Holmes. Although they couldn't find him.

"Maybe he went to congratulate the kids", suggested Kaito, tugging at Saguru's hand.

The half-Brit hummed in agreement and the couple went back to the field. And before they could even come near the Shounen Tantei-dan, they heard an overly sweet voice, which the magician recognized from some of his heists.

"Kaito-nii-san, Saguru-nii-san! I found something that belongs to you!", chirped the blonde girl.

The not-child held Shinichi's hand and presented it to the couple as if expecting them to take over. The Heisei Holmes glared down at the girl while Kaito took his hand with a chuckle.

"Why, thank you, ojou-san, but what makes you think that this belongs to us?"

His observant eyes saw a mischievous glint in her eyes, eyes that looked much older than they should. Even though he still didn't know what had caused his beloved tantei-kun to shrink, he knew that whatever it was, had also happened to this girl.

"The tag said so!", stated the girl, blinking adorably.

"You're such a little devil-spawn!", hissed Shinichi angrily.

"Now, Shin-chan, is that any way to talk to an innocent, little girl?", asked Kaito in mock-shock.

Shifting guiltily, the Heisei Holmes seemed to think of his next words. Not giving away anything related to his shrinking or her shrinking, even though the blonde girl had wickedly played him. She even faked tears now, what a little evil genius! Certainly, one day the teen magician had to have a nice, long talk with her.

"I—I'm sorry, Haibara-chan", pressed Shinichi out between his teeth.

She smiled and left, sending one last wicked glance at her. Kaito hugged the boy happily.

"And now, off we go to watch the game, tantei-neko!", grinned Kaito.


	2. Saguru

DC || SaguKaiShin || MK || Three's A Charm || MK || SaguKaiShin || DC

Title: Three's A Charm – And Gentlemen Are Charmer

Fandom: Detective Conan; Magic Kaitou

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Gosho Aoyama for he created the awesomeness that is Kaitou KID. Ah, and Detective Conan, too. The story in itself though is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, threesome

Main Pairing: SaguKaiShin

Side Pairings: MakoSono, ShinRan (one-sided), HeiShin (one-sided), HeiKazu (one-sided)

Detective Conan Characters: Kudou Shinichi, Mouri Ran, Sera Masumi, Suzuki Sonoko, Tooyama Kazuha, Hattori Heiji, Haibara Ai, Kojima Genta, Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko, Yoshida Ayumi, Gin, Wodka, Vermouth

Magic Kaitou Characters: Kuroba Kaito, Hakuba Saguru, Nakamouri Aoko, Nakamouri Ginzou, Kuroba Chikage, Snake

Summary: Shinichi is back in his old body and tries to adjust, but a certain Moonlight Thief, a mischievous magician and a fellow Holmes geek complicate the whole matter significantly. Mix a jealous Hattori and some squealing girls in the equation and it results in pure chaos. One assassin won't let this chaos be a happy chaos, though. Can Kaito and Saguru successfully keep the Heisei Holmes they've grown so attached to save? And what about Pandora and KID's personal BO?

**Three's A Charm**

_And Gentlemen Are Charmer_

_2. Saguru: Of Roommates, Romance and Revelations_

It had been three months now. Three months with Kaito on the highest sugar high he could imagine. And that without sugar. Well, Shinichi could be very sweet, the blonde had to admit that. But still, the annoyance he called his boyfriend was overdoing it once again.

"Really now, Kaito, get your act together", sighed Saguru and shook his head.

"But he's so cute", whined Kaito with a pout. "He's so adorable whenever he blushes!"

"I won't deny that", nodded the blonde. "But that's not a reason to embarrass him _all the time_."

The magician pouted some more and crossed his arms over his chest. He turned away some and stared out of the window. Saguru only rolled his eyes. They were cozily seated on their bed, enjoying their breakfast in peace. Yesterday had been eventful – another chaotic heist with a flustered Heisei Holmes. It seemed to be KID's new favorite pastime to embarrass the poor detective (some members of the task-force were already feeling neglected!). And the saddest thing was that Saguru couldn't really be angry with the thief. Because Shinichi was incredibly cute when he was blushing and at a loss for words. Those were indeed enjoyable moments, especially considering that his fellow detective would rant on and on about that stupid thief.

But yesterday was different than other heists.

The Osakan nuisance and Tooyama-chan were visiting their friends in Tokyo. The half-Brit made a face at the thought of the hot-headed idiot. The way this annoyance was clinging to _their_ Shinichi! He scrunched his eyebrows in anger.

"Aw, are you thinking about Hattori-kun again?", hummed Kaito in amusement. "You always get that angry, annoyed look on your face when you think about him..."

"Your deduction skills are once again amazing me", snorted Saguru and took a sip from his tea. "The way you've pranked him wasn't nearly punishment enough."

A razor-sharp grin pulled at the corners of his boyfriend's lips and the magician stretched himself out on top of the big bed, resting his head on the blonde's chest.

"His hair is pink and I doubt that he will get rid of those henna tattoos all over his face all that easily", murmured the thief with a shrug.

"He had still spend too much time way too close to Shinichi", muttered the detective displeased.

Kaito raised an eyebrow and chuckled lightly. "I never thought you'd be the jealous type."

"I am not the jealous type", objected the blonde irritated. "I never had any reason to be jealous with you, because I know that your flirting with women is more part of your show than anything. But this... personification of everything irritating and annoying is taking it too far! Have you seen the way he had looked at Shinichi's behind?"

Kaito didn't look very pleased either and nodded reluctantly.

"And he even got to follow Shin-chan home", muttered the magician.

Another irritating thing. The Osakan detective was staying at the Kudou mansion. The thought of the hot-headed idiot being close to Shinichi every minute of the day!

"Just imagine how defenseless Shinichi is!", growled the half-Brit.

"Shin-chan? Defenseless?", snorted the brunette disbelieving. "You've obviously never been at the receiving end of Shin-chan's soccer-balls!"

"As a matter of facts; no", answered the blonde with one raised eyebrow. "And I do not mean defenseless in that kind of way! Think about it, Shinichi being asleep in his bed and then there is Hattori-kun, creeping up on him! Or after Shinichi took a shower. Only with a towel wrapped around his waist, exiting the bathroom to fetch his clothes just the moment Hattori-kun decides to take a shower! And then they collide and crash onto the floor and-"

"Okay, first of all; Stop watching those ridiculous American television-shows. Secondly; The image of an only in a towel wrapped Shin-chan is indeed very intriguing. Thridly; Even in such a scenery, Shin-chan would still be able to singlefootedly chop tantei-han's balls of", grinned the magician broadly and tilted his head.

Saguru sighed deeply. "I guess you're right. But Hattori-kun sets me on edge."

"I've noticed", smiled Kaito and leaned in. "How about we put your anger to good use? You know I love angry sex."

The magician purred and kissed the half-Brit hungrily. Saguru smirked and deepened their kiss some more, his hands roaming over the brunette's back, only to rest on top of his ass. And just the moment he started opening those bothersome pants, their doorbell decided to ring.

"How about we ignore it and continue?", purred the thief, his hand wandering over the blonde's torso towards his prize.

"No, that's... impolite", muttered the half-Brit reluctantly.

"I sometimes hate your good manners", grunted Kaito annoyed and crossed his arms.

The two stood and walked downstairs, the doorbell kept ringing.

"We're coming!", called Saguru loudly.

The ringing finally stopped and the two arrived at the door. Kaito was still scolding, because he had been interrupted in his most favorite pastime. Especially considering that his boyfriend was still angry, this would have been completely awesome sex! The blonde rolled his eyes at the pout adoring his lover's face. The detective opened the door with a smile, though said smile grew some more as he saw who the interrupter was.

"Kudou-kun!", exclaimed the half-Brit.

"Shin-chan!", interrupted the thief and pushed past his boyfriend to hug the air out of Shinichi.

The magician lifted the smaller teen into the air and whirled him around, until he let go of the boy and put him right in front of his boyfriend, a frown on his face.

"Why are you all wet, Shin-chan? It's bright outside!", questioned the thief.

The blonde frowned too and looked their unexpected guest up and down. The white dress-shirt clung tightly to the way too thin frame, obviously tripping wet, but there were scornmarks on the clothes, too.

"What happened to you, Kudou-kun?", asked the blonde worried, extending one hand to push a stray lock of hair out of the other detective's face (and that in itself set the half-Brit off, because he had never seen Shinichi's hair in any kind of disarray).

Shinichi blushed slightly and shifted a bit. "Eh, good morning, Kuroba-kun, Hakuba-kun. You think I could come in first?"

"No, I think you could get changed first", declared the magician still frowning and grabbed the other brunete's hand to pull him inside. "Come, I'll show you the bathroom and you can take a warm shower or something and tell us everything during a nice breakfast, okay?"

The Heisei Holmes looked a bit dumbfounded, but still nodded and followed obediently. Saguru stared after them, knitting his eyebrows in worry. The other detective was limping, his clothes looked like he got too close to an open fire and the rest of him looked like he fell into a pool. That bothered the half-Brit enormously. Instead of fussing over it, he went to the kitchen to brew a coffee for Shinichi. It had been planned for them to eat in bed and, well, to stay in bed for the rest of this fine Saturday. And their household was normally non-coffee, though the blonde knew how much the cute detective loved coffee so it was obviously inevitable.

"Kaito!", called Saguru after some minutes.

The magician came back to him and looked curiously.

"I don't need you to peep on Shinichi", snorted the blonde with one raised eyebrow.

"Aw, but I would have made some photos", pouted the thief. He then paused for a second. "Say, was it my imagination or did Shin-chan really limp?"

Saguru nodded with a frown. "Something is wrong with him."

"I think so for some time now", admitted Kaito slowly. "He's acting strange, you know?"

"I do", agreed the blonde. "He's isolating himself. I've heard it from Sera-chan, too. He's not even spending much time with Mouri-chan anymore, she said."

"It's concerning", sighed the magician and worried his lip.

The couple stood in silence, both contemplating their own thoughts. About half an hour later, they heard reluctant steps, until they finally saw Shinichi.

"Kaito, why didn't you give him some dry clothes?", questioned Saguru irritated.

"Because you called me."

"Oh, so that is my fault now?", grunted the blonde. "Come, I'll go and fetch you some clothes."

The half-Brit hastily walked past his follow detective. Mostly so he wouldn't have to look at the half-naked brunette. Because something would have given him away if he would look any longer. Sure, the Heisei Holmes was very thin, though he was still extremely enchanting. Saguru just wished to chide the boy and force him to take better care of himself.

"What happened to you, Shin-chan? You're walking funny... Hattori-kun didn't do anything inapropriate, did he?", gasped the magician, only half jokingly.

They had just entered their bedroom, the blonde half turned to their closet to search for something remotely fitting. He cast a glance to the brightly blushing brunette.

"Uh, what? No!", stuttered the Heisei Holmes embarrassed. "Why would you think that? Hattori and me? No!"

"Well then, what _did_ happen?", interrupted the other detective.

"It's actually quite funny... not from my point of view, but for an outstanding party", sighed Shinichi and caught the clothes his colleague threw at him.

He hurriedly got changed, the pullover sliding off his shoulder repeatedly. And the couple observed how he tried to use his right foot not too much. Once he was changed, he got forced onto the bed by an overly worried looking Kaito.

"Tell", demanded the magician.

"You know my neighbor, right?" They both nodded at that. "And his crazy inventions." They nodded again (though the thief looked a bit more displeased at that). "Well, he was working on... something again. And this something had decided to fly. Straight through my wall. And the other wall. Effectively crashing into my bedroom and bursting my pipes on it's way there. And when I smelled fire – because this thing decided to explode – I kind of hurried up to extinguish the flames. The good thing; the broken pipes did that job for me. The bad thing; I noticed the slippery floor by slipping on it and stumbling down the stairs again. I may have strained my ankle or something, it's nothing too bad, really..."

Saguru blinked surprised, not all that sure how to react. And then he went into protective-mood and pushed the pants' leg up to take a closer look at the smaller boy's foot.

"You could have said that part earlier", scolded the half-Brit and touched the foot in different ways, pushing it up and pulling it down to see what hurt the most.

"But don't you worry, Shin-chan! Doctor Saguru and Nurse Kaito are at your service!"

Leave it up to his moronic boyfriend to chance the mood by changing their clothes. But he wouldn't complain this time. At least he was the one wearing the doctor's outfit. Though Kaito looked rather happy in his pink nurse outfit, complete with a very short skirt and a little hat with a red cross.

"But... if I'm the patient, why can't I keep the clothes I just put on?", asked Shinichi confused.

Saguru blinked again and looked up at the Heisei Holmes. Just to curse under his breath. The other detective was wearing the same outfit as Kaito. This looked like a very, very, very dirty phantasy the half-Brit once had, involving a naughty nurse that was in need of a proper punishment. He really spend too much time with Kaito, the perversions of the magician were rubbing off.

"Because that would be boring. And because you look so good in that outfit, Shin-chan!"

Shinichi blushed brightly and tried to pull his skirt down some more. And then he flinched.

"Ah, I suppose you're right and it is only strained", commented the blonde. "_Nurse_ Kaito, if you would be so good and fetch me that first aid kit?"

"Yes, doctor!", giggled the thief and ran out of the room.

"I still can't believe that he's always like that", muttered Shinichi and shook his head.

"Neither can I sometimes", snorted the blonde. He then focused on the blue-eyed boy again. "Say, if your neighbor set your house first on fire and then under water, what are you doing here?"

"Since both catastrophes started in the first floor, my whole house is right now ruined. It'll take some time until everything is... well, in a state where I can actually live in it again. Or that's what the firefighters said", sighed the Heisei Holmes and looked for the first time honestly exhausted. "You once said that I could come to you if I need any help. I know that that was concerning cases, but I hoped... if it wouldn't bother you too much and if you had the room to spare... if I could crash at your place for some time?"

"Aw, Shin-chan, I feel honored that you first thought of us!", grinned Kaito broadly as he re-entered the bedroom with the kit in his hands. "But I doubt Sagu-chan here would like to take your house guest in, too."

"My... house guest, as you put it, is staying at Ran's together with Tooyama-chan. He was just as revolted by the thought of living with you as you are, Hakuba-kun", Shinichi aimed a charming smile at the blonde.

"That is very good to hear", muttered Saguru with a thoughtful expression and started bandaging the blue-eyed teen's foot. "But to answer your question, you're always welcomed here."

"Thank you, really", smiled the brunette detective relieved.

Kaito, all the while, had sneaked out again to get the coffee for their guest. "Say, why didn't you bring anything with you if you planned on staying?", asked the magician once he came back.

"Uh... Most of my clothes are burned and most of my belongings are drenched."

"Poor dear!", the thief shook his head and pulled Shinichi into a tight hug while sitting down on the bed himself.

The neatly-haired brunette blushed again and tried to wriggle free. Which looked very, very intriguing for the half-Brit seeing as the two were still only clad in the short nurse uniforms. Why did Kaito have to torture him like that? It was like sitting a child in front of a huge chocolate cake and telling him not to eat. That was just plain cruel.

"How about breakfast? You know, we wanted to stay in bed today anyway!", hummed the magician and grabbed his plate of pancakes.

He proceeded to take the fork and offer a bit of the pancakes to Shinichi. The blue-eyed teen looked reluctant and irritated at the notion.

"Try them, they are delicious! I made them myself! Well, Sagu-chan helped. A bit. They're totally awesome!", encouraged the thief with a happy grin.

Faced with such cuteness, the Heisei Holmes had no other option than to open his mouth for the little treat. Saguru gulped and decided to sit down, too. If only to cover his little problem, as the chocolate-sauce ran down the brunette detective's lips and a pink, sleek tongue darted out to lick it off. The noise Shinichi made wasn't helping any either. It was a mixture between a moan and a purr, it sounded more than pleased. Note to self: Make more pancakes for Shinichi in the future. And buy more chocolate-sauce. And maybe some whip-cream.

"They are really good", agreed the Heisei Holmes slightly surprised.

He tried to snatch the fork away from the magician, but no one was faster than Kaito. The messy-haired brunette leaned back, out of Shinichi's reach, causing the blue-eyed teen to grab into empty space and fall rather graceless in the magician's lap. Kaito hummed and pulled the Heisei Holmes up some, until Shinichi was sitting on the thief's lap.

"Now, now. You're the patient, let Nurse Kaito feed you!", chided the magician.

Saguru rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's attics, but still leaned back into the cushions to enjoy the show. It was just way too cute how Shinichi half-heartedly tried to fight the taller brunette off and still obeyed in the end.

"I am really, really tired", sighed the Heisei Holmes and yawned.

He slowly drifted into a deep slumber, his head resting against the magician's shoulder. The messy-haired brunette grinned happily and shifted to lay beside his boyfriend.

"See, that's just my luck", hummed Kaito pleased.

"What? Shinichi straining his ankle, or his house burning down or it being flooted?", snorted the blonde irritated and slung one arm around his two favorite brunettes.

"No, not that", dismissed the magician annoyed. "Shinichi being away from tantei-han. And being with us instead. Oh, and the skirt."

"The skirt is not your luck, it is your perversion", corrected Saguru. "And now give him back his clothes. And mine too, please."

Kaito pouted a bit, but changed their clothing back to their original things. The couple spend their time relaxing and observing Shinichi. The blonde smiled and caressed the smaller teen's hair.

"He's cute when he sleeps", commented the thief. "These days, he's frowning so much. You know, I don't just prank him because I like how he blushes. But also because he seems so distressed and depressed in the past few weeks. When he blushes, he's not frowning."

The half-Brit chuckled at the curious logic of his boyfriend. It was a sweet notion and he had to agree with the messy-haired brunette. He had noticed it, too. Shinichi was acting stranger and stranger, his behavior was secretive and lone.

"It's good if he stays with us, we can whack his head until he stops keeping everything to himself", muttered Kaito in worry.

Just as the blonde wanted to agree, he was interrupted by an angry cry. "Kudou! Oi, Kudou!"

Someone – and Saguru had a rather good guess who – was pondering their door. The blonde scowled and grunted annoyed. The moment had been so peaceful.

"Huh?", murmured the sleepy Heisei Holmes. "Hattori?"

"Ah, don't worry, Shin-chan! We'll just shun him away and you can sleep!", soothed Kaito.

"No, no, it's alright", yawned Shinichi and stood up.

The movement was slow and the detective still limped slightly, even though he had a hard bandage wrapped around his foot. Saguru felt the urge to help the boy, or at least follow him. But he knew he had to let the Heisei Holmes do that on his own. His boyfriend produced a walkie-talkie and grinned wickedly at him. Scrunching his eyebrows, he wanted to ask what the magician was doing.

"_Hattori, why are you so loud?_"

Ah, Kaito planned on spying on them. That was fine by Saguru, at least for now. It was, after all, concerning their Shinichi and the hot-headed moron.

"What are ya even doin' here, Kudou?", hissed the Osakan.

They heard the door closing and muffled steps. "_I told you I'd be staying at Hakuba-kun's and Kuroba-kun's place. What's your problem?_"

"_My problem is that you're here!_", growled tantei-han.

"_I really don't understand why you're so mean to him! Hakuba-kun is really nice_."

"If ye say so", muttered the Osakan unimpressed. "_But this is not about that idiotic jerk and his odd boyfriend. It's about the fact that you're here_."

"Now listen here", growled Shinichi, obviously very annoyed. "_I am old enough to watch out for myself. I'm in fact doing that ever since I've been fourteen. I don't need you to babysit me._"

"_Right_", snorted Hattori disbelieving. "_And watching out for yerself got ye shrunk in the first place. Ya wouldn't have ta stay two years as a kid if ye would have been more cautious!_"

Saguru blinked surprised. Did the idiot really just say that Shinichi got shrunk?

"Hah! Told you!", triumphed the thief.

His boyfriend shunned him and silenced him with a glare. He was far more interested in the conversation between the Heisei Holmes and the other detective.

"_And I learned from it_", sighed the blue-eyed detective. "_I can handle the situation without you_."

"_You got shot last month!_", hissed Hattori. "_Gin and Wodka are so close to killing you! And you just waltz off, saying ye don't need my protection!_"  
>"<em>I don't!<em>", screamed the brunette back. He then sighed exhausted. "_Look, I am grateful that you're worried for my safety. But I am also sick of being babied 24/7. I'm glad I'm finally out of Ran's hawk-eyes and it drives me crazy that you're now watching my every step_." There was a pause and Saguru briefly wondered what happened. The next time Shinichi talked, his voice was slightly muffled as if he was pressed against a semi-solid surface. Don't tell Saguru that the hot-headed moron was embracing _their_ Shinichi! "_Don't worry so much, Heiji_."

"Did he just call tantei-han by his firstname?", Kaito blinked confused and adapted a very thoughtful look.

The blonde knew that look. It was the 'what prank would be the best to suit as punishment?'-look. Suited the half-Brit just fine, that Osakan annoyance needed to be put into his place. And said place was far, far away from their Shinichi.

"_I don't worry too much, I just worry enough for the two of us_", muttered Hattori.

"_And I tell you not to worry. Really, I'm save_."

"_You say it as if that's true_", snorted the darker skinned detective. "_But you're not. Not as long as the Black Organization is still out for your head. Especially not since you have your body back. You've been rather save as Conan, but now they __**know**__ that you're alive_."

The Black Organization? Out for Shinichi's head? The moment he seeked eye-contact with his boyfriend, he saw that Kaito had an equally worried and confused look on his face.

"_Look, I know it may sound stupid, but I know that I'm save here_", the Heisei Holmes chuckled lowly. "_Kaito's not the most serious kind of person, but nothing ever happens as long as he's near._"

Kaito looked like a very satisfied cat that had eaten both the goldfish and the canary. And he was blushing slightly. Sometimes the magician was just too cute. Saguru smirked and leaned in to kiss his boyfriend and ruffle his hair a bit, because he knew that annoyed the thief.

"_You trust him and that prick way too much_", complained the Osakan detective. Followed by the sound of something hitting something else. "_Uff... No need to hit me..._"

"_I told you not to talk like that about Saguru!_", chided the blue-eyed detective.

It went silent for some time and then they heard the Osakan detective sigh. "W_hatever ya do, I need ya to know something... You got yer body back and I thought that ye would get together with nee-chan. And then ye said yer gay and met someone during that case. And I don't know if I've been stupid to think so, but I really thought ye were talking about me. And because ya don't understand it any other way. I love you_."

Silence again. And then the door. Followed by another sigh and steps.

"We shouldn't have eavesdropped", grunted the magician. "What are we going to do now?"

He made the walkie-talkie disappear and cuddled closer to the blonde. Saguru didn't know how to response and decided to tighten his grip on his boyfriend. They waited with anticipation until the door finally opened and a very sad looking Shinichi reentered their bedroom. He had a dreamy, sad look on his face and was playing with something. Saguru and Kaito both had tried to get to know what that was. Though their neatly-haired friend only blushed hard and stayed silent.

"Uh... Shin-chan, what did Hattori-kun want?", asked the magician slowly.

Shinichi looked thoughtful for a second and tilted his head, as if trying to taste the thought. "He... is in love with me."

"And... what did you reply?", asked the blonde.

"Nothing", muttered the Heisei Holmes ashamed. "My best friend told me he's in love with me and I didn't do anything. That's the second time that had happened! First Ran, now Hattori! What's wrong with the people? Who's next? Sonoko breaking up with Makoto to declare her undying love for me? That's ridiculous! I'm not that special, so why do I have to break my friends' hearts? That's not fair... I don't want to hurt them..."

Shinichi sat down and hid his face behind his hands, clearly exhausted and at his wits' end. The little thing he had been playing with had unnoticed by his owner fallen to the floor. Saguru picked it up and his eyes widened in surprise and recognition.

"That's KID's monocle!", gaped Kaito, for once loosing his pokerface as he too saw what it was.

"Huh?"

The brunette detective lifted his head and wanted to know what all the fuss was about. Once he recognized the object in the blonde's hand, his blush darkened and hastily took it from his fellow detective, gripping it hard.

"That's not... uh...", stuttered Shinichi, obviously trying hard to find a decent excuse. And failing.

"That's not what?", asked the blonde curiously.

"How did you even get that? Did you steal from an internationally wanted thief?", interrogated the magician, most likely trying to remember how Shinichi got that monocle.

"What? No! I'm not a thief, idiot!", objected the brunette detective irritated.

"Well, then how did you get into the possession of this?", continued Saguru.

"There was this case...", the Heisei Holmes shifted uncomfortably. "With the Romanov family and the Imperial Easteregg. A sniper, she tried to shoot KID-san. I..." Shinichi stocked for a moment, a pained expression on his face. "I really thought she got him. There were only a hurt dove and the monocle left on the street..." He paused again. "I mean, Conan-kun told me so and then I figured he might have passed away. I – I mean, Conan-kun – he found the monocle and kept it. He gave it to me and... I don't know, it's kind of a lucky charm for me now."

"That's really cute, Shin-chan!", giggled Kaito and hugged the air out of the Heisei Holmes.

"That's not cute! I just figured since KID-san has more luck than any other living being on this planet, maybe it would rub off!", squealed Shinichi with a vibrant blush.

"It so is!", insisted the magician mischievously. "One may even think you're having a crush on KID-sama!"

The blush deepened some more and Saguru raised one eyebrow in wonder. "Are you in love with Kaitou KID, Kudou-kun?"

"I—I, that's stupid! What makes you draw such conclusions?", objected the neatly-haired detective, freeing himself from Kaito's grasp.

"Well, you said you met someone during your absence. And you have been talking a lot about KID-san. Very much, considering that you try to avoid any heist at all costs. Though that proves to be rather hard with Suzuki-chan. Could it be that – against all profession (Kaito threw a highly amused glance at him at that) – you fell in love with a thief?"

Shinichi shifted again and averted his eyes in shame. "Believe me, it's way more complicated than that... I... Can we talk about something else?"

Kaito and Saguru exchanged a meaningful glare at that and even though his boyfriend looked as if he wanted to devour Shinichi right then and there, the blonde silenced his desire without words. The Heisei Holmes may have feelings for the thief, but he didn't know that said thief and the messy-haired magician were one and the same person. And Shinichi was obviously very, very confused about his own feelings and the whole situation at all. Maybe it was better to leave it at that. For the moment at least.

Their object of affection had, after all, recently lost his house. And he had to break his best friends' hearts. Both his best friends, that is.

And Saguru wanted some time to digest the whole shrinking part. That coupled with the fact that he really needed to talk to Kaito in private about the piece of information involving the Black Organization. Better first talk before confronting the poor Heisei Holmes.

"You truly look exhausted. How about you take a nap?", suggested the blonde and stood.

He took the tray with the remains of their breakfast and walked out of the bedroom.

"You coming, Kaito?", grunted the half-Brit annoyed.

The messy-haired brunette followed reluctantly, a pout prominent on his face. The door closed behind them and Saguru was sure that Shinichi had fallen asleep even before the door had fallen close. The couple left for their kitchen.

"He loves me", singsanged the magician happily, dancing a bit. "He loves me!"

"He doesn't love you per se", corrected the blonde a bit amused. "He loved Kaitou KID. And he doesn't know that you are Kaitou KID."

"You're always so pessimistic", pouted the thief. "It's a start, after all. He loves me as KID, he will love me as Kaito. Simple as that."

The blonde raised one eyebrow and snorted. "You're way too optimistic sometimes."

"We complete each other", grinned the magician and kissed him.

"Don't distract me, Kaito", warned Saguru and brought some distance between them again. "Let's talk about the Black Organization instead."

Kaito was, for once, serious and attentive. "So I'm not hearing things. He really said something about them. About them wanting to kill our Shin-chan!"

"If they had been talking about the same guys you told me about... Do you think we should work with them?", suggested the blonde.

"I don't know", drawled the magician. "I mean... I don't want him to be involved with them... But if he truly already is involved with those bastards, I want to stand next to him and protect him from them! Though, if he wasn't talking about _them_... then we would only endanger him..."

It's a predicament indeed", sighed Saguru and sat down.

Kaito hummed in agreement and sat down on his boyfriend's lap, slinging his arms around the blonde's neck, leaning his head against the other teen's chest.

"I don't want him involved with them", whispered the thief's in a broken voice. "They already took my dad... And I've been stupid enough to drag you into that mess, too... They're not allowed to take my tantei-kun, too..."

"I know, Kaito", murmured the detective and tightened his grip around the magician's waist. "I told you that they won't get me. And I won't allow them to take Shinichi away from us either."

"Which one of us was the helpless optimist?", chuckled Kaito humorless.

"You. But if you're not up to the job, I'm glad to jump in", smiled the blonde and placed a soft kiss on top of his boyfriend's head.

"So now we have to make him fall in love with us and keep him away from the crows? And while we're at it, we also have to keep an eye on his eating-habits. Easy job...", snorted the thief.

"You're Kaitou KID. If anyone can manage that, it's you", hummed the detective.

"Aw, I knew you're a fanboy", giggled Kaito and kissed him.

Saguru smirked and rolled his eyes. "Don't tell anyone, but that stupid thief stole my heart."

"Now that was cheesy", laughed the magician.

As long as it made the thief laugh and forget his worries, and if it was just for a second, he would do anything. Even being cheesy.

"You know", murmured the Moonlight Magician. "Shin-chan is really not making anything easy for us, is he?"

"You would be bored out of your mind if it would be easy", remarked the half-Brit. "I doubt we would be a couple if I wouldn't have been a challenge either."

"Mh... You wouldn't be you if you wouldn't be a challenge", contemplated the thief. "And neither would tantei-kun be tantei-kun if he wouldn't be a challenge." A strangled, theatrically sigh followed. "Poor, unfortunate little thief, being faced with all those sexy detectives... How am I supposed to withstand such a temptation?"

Saguru laughed at his boyfriend's attics. And then he leaned down to capture the brunette's lips in a passionate kiss. He sometimes couldn't believe how much he loved that idiot.

"You are amazing", muttered the blonde against the other's lips. "Completely amazing. And it's no wonder that Shinichi fell for you."

"That was sweet", hummed the magician. "But you know that he has a thing for you, too. I kind of feel left out whenever you two start babbling about Holmes. Even though, by now, I think it's rather cute how you two always squeal about him... Oh!" The thief interrupted himself and snapped his fingers, pink smoke erupted all around them. And then the brunette waved a DVD in front of the blonde's face. "See what I got you!"

"Is that...?"

The half-Brit's eyes lit up and he stole the DVD right from under the thief's eyes. Kaito chuckled at the cute way his boyfriend reacted to the present.

"The Sherlock Holmes movie! You know that we are so going to watch that one tonight, right?"

"Mh... Two Holmes geeks babbling on about their second favorite obsession – second only to the amazing KID-sama, of course... I think I'd like that", giggled the thief.

"You're such a stupid moron", chuckled Saguru affectionate. "Shinichi will like that movie. This is going to be a good night, indeed..."

"Oh, I hope that the night will be good", purred Kaito with a glint in his eyes.

"Shut it, you pervert", grunted the blonde and hit his boyfriend upside the head.

"Ow!", mewled the magician with an apologetic grin. "I merely made a suggestion as to how the night could go... You know I have more clothes ready for Shin-chan, aside from the nurse outfit."

"Really?", asked the half-Brit, half intrigued, half afraid by the answer.

"Ah, a wedding dress, for example", grinned Kaito. "For our future together, of course."

"Of course", grunted the blonde irritated. "You're already planning a wedding."

"No", objected the magician. "Not me. Mom. She's the one who bought it."

Saguru only shook his head. It was no wonder that his boyfriend turned out... well, the way he had turned out. Not with that woman. Of course, the blonde was grateful that Chikage supported her son in any way possible and was so open-minded. She had accepted their relationship and she was even very... supportive of their feelings for Shinichi. Supportive was not quite the right word for the delightful way Chikage had squealed back then. Saguru didn't really understand it, but Aoko had caller her a 'fellow yaoi fangirl'. And the blonde didn't want to get there. But planning the wedding was taking it a bit too far.

"Your mom bought a wedding dress for Shinichi?"

Kaito just shrugged in response. "She's very much like me. Which reminds me, I got a maidendress for Shin-chan! With stockings. It's really hot. You're going to love it."

That's what Saguru feared, too. Something told him that Shinichi would end up wearing many different types of dresses in his time with them. Kaito and his mischievousness. And that was what the blonde had learned to love so much about his stupid thief.


	3. Shinichi

DC || SaguKaiShin || MK || Three's A Charm || MK || SaguKaiShin || DC

Title: Three's A Charm – And Gentlemen Are Charmer

Fandom: Detective Conan; Magic Kaitou

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Gosho Aoyama for he created the awesomeness that is Kaitou KID. Ah, and Detective Conan, too. The story in itself though is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, threesome, h/c, slight crossdressing

Main Pairing: SaguKaiShin

Side Pairings: MakoSono, ShinRan (one-sided), HeiShin (one-sided), HeiKazu (one-sided), YuuYuki

Detective Conan Characters: Kudou Shinichi, Mouri Ran, Sera Masumi, Suzuki Sonoko, Tooyama Kazuha, Hattori Heiji, Haibara Ai, Kojima Genta, Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko, Yoshida Ayumi, Agasa Hiroshi, Kudou Yuusaku, Kudou Yukiko, Jodie Sterling, Gin, Wodka, Vermouth

Magic Kaitou Characters: Kuroba Kaito, Hakuba Saguru, Nakamouri Aoko, Kuroba Chikage

Summary: Shinichi is back in his old body and tries to adjust, but a certain Moonlight Thief, a mischievous magician and a fellow Holmes geek complicate the whole matter significantly. Mix a jealous Hattori and some squealing girls in the equation and it results in pure chaos. One assassin won't let this chaos be a happy chaos, though. Can Kaito and Saguru successfully keep the Heisei Holmes they've grown so attached to save? And what about Pandora and KID's personal BO?

**Three's A Charm**

_And Gentlemen Are Charmer_

_3. Shinichi: Of Panic, Pain and Pandora_

Unsound sobs ragged his body, his fingers clawed into the legs of his jeans. He was folded as small together as possible, his head on his knees, his nails digging into his skin beneath the jeans. Experience told him that he was by now hyperventilating, but he couldn't care less. His throat was sore from all the sobbing, his eyes burned and his jeans was soaked in tears by now where he had his head rested on his knees. The rest of him was soaked, too. But that was because of the damp floor he was sitting on. When suddenly something blinded him. He blinked and lifted his head slowly and reluctantly, looking for the offending object that interrupted his self-pity. It was the monocle. To be more precisely, the midday sun hitting the monocle.

The monocle.

Maybe it was time to stop his self-pity-party. He grabbed the monocle and held to it as if it was his lifeline. With determination behind his steps, he finally stood and left the half-destructed building. His steps led him over to his neighbor.

"Shinichi-kun, what can I do for you?", asked the professor surprised.

"Is Haibara at home?", wanted Shinichi to know, rubbing his eyes, trying to hide the tears that had been streaming down his cheeks for hours.

"I am. What can I do for you, Kudou-kun?", came a voice from behind the elderly man.

The two looked Shinichi critically up and down and the Heisei Holmes shifted uncomfortably.

"I need your Detective Boy Badge", whispered the detective hoarsely.

His voice was strained from crying and he coughed slightly. Haibara scrunched her eyebrows, but she obliged nonetheless and fished her badge out to hand it over.

"What's wrong with you, Kudou-kun?", wanted the girl to know.

But he just shook his head, took the badge and left for his own mansion again. Nervously fidgeting with the badge in one hand and the monocle in the other, he went back to the ruins of his bedroom. Everything was ruined. An unamused laugh left his lips. His house was ruined, his relationship to his friends was as good as ruined, his whole life was ruined.

And now he was even desperate enough to call his rival.

"KID-san... I... don't even know if you still have the badge I gave you or if you're listening to it... But if you're listening and if you're feeling like doing a rival a favor... Come over to the Kudou mansion, I'll wait for you... Please."

Now he felt even more pathetic. He couldn't even handle his own life without help. At first he had needed the professor for a cover-identity, then the Mouris to stay at, the Detective Boys as cover, Hattori as a help during the case, the FBI on his chase, Haibara to make the antidote, Saguru and Kaito to stay at after his house got destroyed and now he needed KID.

Shinichi decided to curl himself together on his bed. Even though his bedsheets were still scorched and a bit damp. But it was his bed, maybe it could make him feel better.

As always, the thief didn't leave him waiting for too long. The rustling of the cape was the only indication that the thief had arrived. Though he wasn't alone. Shinichi wasn't sure who it was, but since the other tried to hide, he guessed it was an accomplice of KID. He couldn't really blame KID for coming with backup, Shinichi was after all a detective and the thief couldn't know what kind of request he had for the thief.

"Tantei-kun, it is as always a pleasure seeing you."

The Heisei Holmes shivered. The things this voice did to him... Slowly he uncurled himself and tried to smooth the knits in his clothes. Trying to hide the remains of his crying-session would be to no avail anyway. The thief was too good at reading people. The scrunched eyebrows of the white-clad nuisance were indication enough to know that he had noticed that something was wrong.

"You're a thief. You steal things. I need you to steal something back for me."

"Why, tantei-kun, I wouldn't have thought!", chuckled KID delightful, one of his many masks of happiness and carefreeness covering his obvious worry for the detective. "What is the great Heisei Holmes' desiring that he wants it stolen by a criminal?"

"My mother", was the simple reply.

For a second the thief looked dumbfounded. "Your mother?"

Instead of answering, the detective started to laugh maniacally and joylessly. He sacked back down onto the bed, hiding his head in his hands. The thief stood silently and observed.

"I'm pathetic...", muttered the Heisei Holmes devastated.

"Now, now, tantei-kun", tried KID to calm him down.

"I am... I could... ask the FBI, or the police force, or the detectives I'm friends with... But the only one I can think of to turn to is a criminal...", snorted Shinichi. "But the police is unable to do anything anyway... And the FBI... they... they're no real help either... even after two years... I can't pull my friends into this mess... Can't risk them getting hurt... I don't want you getting hurt either, but I know you can watch out for yourself... You're... good at keeping everyone save... Not like Kaito and Saguru... I can't... not them... I want to tell them, I really want to tell them, but that would endanger them and I've already pulled so many into my stupid mess... I can't do that to them... I care too much for them to endanger them like that... But I want to tell them, I really do because I can't keep it to myself any longer... But I love them too much to tell them, even though I know how worried they are... I wish to tell them that everything is alright, but it's not..."

"Then tell me what's wrong. I may be a thief, but I'm also a fairly good listener", offered KID in a low voice after some moments.

Shinichi looked up again, his knees close to his chest and his arms wrapped around them. Tears were streaming down his face, an empty look in his eyes as if nothing really mattered anymore.

"I've been to Tropical Land with Ran... Two years ago. There were strange men dressed in black and I've been stupid and naive enough to follow them alone... They caught me and poisoned me... But the poison didn't kill me, it shrank me. That's why I've been Conan for such a long time. Because I've been stupid enough to get involved with a highly dangerous criminal organization. And then I turned to the professor for help, pulling him into that mess, too. And Hattori. And my... parents. And I'm so short of pulling Kaito and Saguru into this, too. Because I need them... The... bad guys, they got my mother because they want me... They just can't manage to get rid of me, even though they try ever since I got my body back... Mom and dad came back after they heard what had happened to the house, because they were worried... I know I always say that they're annoying and all, but... they're my parents, the only family I have... And now my mom got kidnapped because of me... And I can't do anything to help them, except selling myself out... I'm desperate... I don't know who can help me anymore... You always try to get anything right... At your heists... Nothing happens, no one gets hurt... Please help me, I know you can get my mom back without her getting hurt..."

Never in his life before had he been equally desperate. His fingers were clawed into his hair, his eyes staring at the ground. He could hear movement, but not only the rustling cape. Whoever had been hiding decided to come out. Though Shinichi was beyond the point of caring. That was until he felt strong arms wrap themselves around his body from both sides. Recognition hit him hard, he knew the possessive-protective hold he found himself into. But he didn't dare to look up. This couldn't be true.

"We'll help you, Shin-chan", whispered the thief into his ear.

"Don't worry, we'll get your mother back, Kudou-kun."

"No", denied the Heisei Holmes and freed himself from the embrace.

He shook his head violently and stared at the couple seated on his bed. The thief's top-hat had fallen off, laying innocently beside the magician. Beside Kaito. And next to the messy-haired brunette sat the blonde half-Brit. This all had to be a horrible nightmare. Nothing else could explain this situation. His mom being kidnapped, Kaito being KID, Saguru being involved, too.

"What... You're not allowed to be involved in this!", growled Shinichi desperately and confused.

He grabbed his head, shaking it violently, his fingers clawed into his hair. This was a mess! A total mess! Kaito and Saguru were his safe haven, they shouldn't be involved in all of this.

"Calm down, Kudou-kun", whispered Saguru soothingly.

The blonde wrapped his arms around the Heisei Holmes. When did he get there? Shinichi blinked a few times and slung his arms slowly around the blonde's neck.

"I don't know a thing anymore", muttered the brunette detective monotonously.

"And that's okay", tried the half-Brit to calm the other boy.

"Yeah, how about you try to calm down a bit and then we'll talk everything through, okay, Shin-chan?", suggested Kaitou KID. No, Kaito.

KID was Kaito. Kaito was KID. They were the same. A hysterical laugh bubbled in his chest at that, he shook violently, holding onto Saguru for dear life.

"Shin-chan? Are you... laughing?", asked the magician confused, caressing the soft, brown hair with his gloved fingers.

"You're KID", laughed the detective. "Kaito, the teen magician, is KID. Kaito KID. Kaitou KID."

"When have you slept the last time, Shinichi?", urged the blonde, shaking the boy in his arms slighty. "How long have you been awake now?"

"I don't know, since I've left yours this morning, why?", snorted Shinichi, still laughing.

"You've left two days ago, Shin-chan", noted Kaito with concern.

"I—I... I've been dumb enough to follow two obviously threatening persons! Clad in black, all alone with their suitcase in an amusement park. Instead of...", he interrupted himself with a laughing-fit. "Instead of just going to the police..." He doubled over in laughter, holding his stomach. "You know, Megure-keibu had been there, too... I could have just gone to them... But I – with my enormous ego – really thought I could handle it alone." All the hard laughing had caused tears to stream down his face. Or were they streaming because of something else? "And then... I get turned into a child! A drug that turns people into seven-years-old kids instead of killing them! This is... This is ridiculous!" By now he was kneeing on the floor, holding onto himself. Laughing, crying, he wasn't sure anymore. "My two best friends fall in love with me, just so I have to break their hearts. But you two! I know I can't have you, but I want you so much and I try everything to keep you out of the mess I created and call my life now, but you somehow managed to get pulled into it anyway and I don't know what to do anymore... I need to save my mom, but I don't know how and all the connections I have, all the knowledge I've gained about the Black Organization... Everything is in vain, nothing helps me any... Two years... Two years of trying to fight them..." He had laid down in a fetal position, trying to hide from everything. His life, the world. Just everything that was cruel and evil and trying to ruin him. "Two years... Nothing..." He muttered the same over and over and over again, until it all faded into darkness.

/break

The warmth of sunlight tickled his nose. Scrunching it in annoyance he turned around and buried his face in the soft cushion and pulled the blanket closer around himself. But it was too late now. The sun had woken him up already and the voices trailing up from downstairs made it impossible to go back to sleep now.

"Shinichi, are you awake?", asked a voice he knew all too well.

He blinked confused and looked around. This was Kaito's and Saguru's bedroom. Why was he here? When and how did he get there? And what was the last thing that had happened?

"You should stay in bed some longer", advised that soft, nice voice.

He liked that voice. Everything was still a bit hazy. But when he turned to the voice, the image slowly came into focus.

"What happened, Ran?", whispered the Heisei Holmes hoarsely.

"Everything's alright, Shinichi", smiled his best friend.

She hovered over him, holding a folded cloth in her hand.

"What are we... doing here?", murmured Shinichi confused and coughed slightly.

"Sh, stay in bed", adviced the brunette karate champ and laid the cloth on his forehead. "You need to rest, Shinichi."

"Yeah, you moronic Holmes geek need to rest", interrupted another voice.

He turned to the new voice, but too fast. Everything felt dizzy and out of place. And he saw double. No, triple. No, they weren't identical. One was blonde and the other two were brunette.

"Sonoko", chided Ran. "Let him be, he's not well."

"Yeah, well", snorted the blonde irritated. "He would be well if he wouldn't be such a moron!"

"Will you tell me what the heck is going on?", demanded Shinichi weakly.

Another face came into focus. Messy brown hair, worried violet eyes.

"The shot-wound on your shoulder was infected, Kudou-kun. We're trying to take care of you, you've been in a feverish state of half-sleep for the last few days", informed she.

"Infected? Feverish state of half-sleep?", repeated Shinichi confused. "How long?"

"Nakamouri-chan", chided another voice. "Heiji and the others said we shouldn't alert him. He needs to stay put for the time being!"

"Ah, sorry, Tooyama-chan. You're right."

"Stay put? Why? How long have I been out?", tried the Heisei Holmes again, by now a tad angered because he was ignored like that. "And what's going on downstairs? Who's there? What's happening? What had been happening?"

"Shinichi", interrupted Ran softly. Why was she being so soft? That was never a good sign! Where was his strong, loud best friend? She was only being nice like that when something was majorly wrong. "Please, calm down. We'll explain everything to you later on. But now you need to sleep so you can get better and then we'll tell you everything."

"But I don't want to sleep", protested Shinichi grumpily.

"Like you get a say in that", snorted Sonoko irritated.

Before the Heisei Holmes could voice any more protest, sleep called to him again.

/break

Everything was just the slightest bit clearer when he woke up the next time. He looked around curiously. It war dark. Night? Obviously night. Aoko and Sonoko were cuddled together on the bed, right next to him. He spotted Kazuha on the armchair opposite to the bed. And Ran had fallen asleep next to the bed, her head resting on the mattress. A small smile spread over his lips as he stood slowly, cautiously. He tried to make no sound at all as he sneaked out of the room.

The voices could still be heard, even though they were muffled.

People in suits were walking all around the living room, he spotted some semi-familiar faces, but most of them were new. And one of them... was wrapped into bandages? A woman in a feathery black dress with bandages wrapped around her face. Wow. This was obviously a feverish hallucination. Must have been so. Because next to her, leaning over the table, was no other but Jodie Sterling, pointing at some stuff that was spread all over the table, explaining something to the people listening. On the couch, opposite of her, sat Saguru, Masumi and Heiji. And there was KID, standing a bit off behind the oddly dressed woman. And on the armchair sat Haibara, a thoughtful look on her face, casting a distrusting look at the woman standing behind her. Long, blonde hair. Vermouth? No, really now. Weirdest feverish fantasy ever.

"Dad?", muttered Shinichi dumbfounded as he spotted his father on Jodie's other side.

"Shinichi!", exclaimed his father surprised.

All attention focused on him as he was spotted and for the first time he noticed what he was wearing. A boxer-shorts with KID-smileys and a white dress-shirt. Great impression he was putting up here, even though this was some weird dream. KID made a move as if he wanted to get to him, but Yuusaku stopped the thief's movement, walking up to his son himself.

"Shinichi, what are you doing out of bed? We put four nurses up for watch and they can't even keep you in bed?", scolded the older Kudou, engulfing his son in a tight hug.

"What kind of stupid dream is this?", asked Shinichi slowly.

An odd look pased over his father's face before he shook his head slowly. "Come with me, Shinichi. You should go back to bed. You're not at your best at the moment."

Yuusaku laid one arm around his son's waist and led him cautiously up the stairs again, turning his head once more to look at his companions in worry. Shinichi was unsteady on his feet, leaning against his father. His father. Where was his mother...? There was something, something in the back of his mind, something concerning his mother. But everything was so clouded and strange.

"What's happening?", whispered Shinichi in a low voice.

"Nothing you'd have to worry about, Shinichi", tried Yuusaku to sooth him. "We'll explain everything to you once you're healed again. But right now, it's only important that you'll get better."

"Better, yeah", nodded Shinichi. "Nakamouri-chan said something about an infection..."

"There was a shot-wound you've not been taking care of", his father looked displeased and worried. "The whys and hows are things I want explained later when you're okay again. It was rather critical, but Haibara-san was of great help there."

Shinichi just nodded and followed his father's lead until they reached the bedroom. Without any further complains or fights he got back into bed and closed his eyes. Better let that weird dream take it's turns on it's own. Who was he to interfere? This was too abstracts, he didn't need that now. His head hurt, he didn't want to think about all of this. Sleeping sounded good. Maybe sleeping would help to clear his head a bit.

"Good night, dad", murmured the Heisei Holmes with half-lid eyes.

"Good night, Shinichi", smiled Yuusaku and leaned down to place a soft kiss on top of his only child's head, noticing that the boy was already asleep. "Don't worry, everything will be alright again. You got yourself two very... convincing friends. And if this one friend of yours is even remotely like his father, then he'll somehow manage to make everything good again."

/break

Everything was feeling right, perfect. It was warm and he felt safe. There was a steady drumming beneath his ear. And something was tickling his stomach. He growled a bit and batted at the offending hand. Instead of stopping though the two arms around his waist tightened their grip.

"Kaito, stop bothering him", scolded an annoyed voice. "He needs to rest."

"But he had been resting for so long, Sagu-chan!", whined the magician. "I want to talk to him again! I miss him!"

"Have I been in a coma for years of what's the meaning of this?", grunted Shinichi irritated.

"Shin-chan! You're awake!", grinned Kaito broadly and hugged him some closer.

Shinichi blinked a few times and lifted his head, looking up into the hazel eyes of the other detective. Saguru smiled down at him.

"How are you feeling, Kudou-kun?", asked the half-Brit.

"I'm feeling good. Really good", smiled Shinichi, though it soon turned into a frown. "Though I've been having the weirdest dream ever. Kuroba-kun was Kaito KID and my father was there and the Phantom Lady and the FBI and... well, basically everyone I know. It was really weird. If there would have been a white rabbit with a pocket watch, I would have thought I'd fallen down a rabbit hole and ended in Crazyland."

"Uh, Shin-chan, that wasn't a dream", drawled the magician slowly.

"Then I need a very explicit and logical explanation for this", snorted the Heisei Holmes.

"Okay, let's get started at the beginning", sighed Saguru and set up some. "You've called Kaitou KID to help you and Kaito and I came. I don't know how much of that day you still remember, but you've been very talkative before you broke down."

"You _fainted_!", specified Kaito with an angry scowl. "We brought you to our house and thought it all through. We found that shot-wound of yours and wanted to take you to a hospital at first, but then we decided it wouldn't be the wisest move. So I called the little nee-chan, because I figured she's somehow involved with that whole shrinking-business."

"She explained to us that your wound had been infected. That, coupled with lack of sleep, stress and unhealthy eating habits had led to a high fever", whispered Saguru darkly. "It looked really bad for a while, we thought we'd loose you..."

Shinichi turned his gaze to the blonde's chest, guilt overwhelming him. "I'm sorry... I thought it wasn't that bad, I mean... it was healing, I guessed... And I've had other things on my mind..."

"Other things than your own health?", snorted Kaito. "Look, we've talked to Hattori-kun and the little nee-chan and they explained everything to us in detail. About the whole shrinking and how you were involved with the Black Organization. And about your mother."

"So what? You decided to ally with the FBI?", grunted Shinichi disbelieving.

"Yes", was the simple answer from behind him.

"Yes?", repeated Shinichi with a dumbfounded look.

"Yes", nodded Saguru. "With my files on it, the knowledge from Kaitou KID and the Phantom Lady, the files from you, Hattori-kun and Sera-chan, the help of the FBI and this slightly disturbing woman that called herself Vermouth it only took us two weeks to take the Black Organization down. Well, that's the summarized version. It wasn't all fun and games of course."

"And... my mother?", asked the Heisei Holmes in a small voice.

"Is with your father, re-designing the Kudou mansion", nodded the half-Brit.

Shinichi sighed in relief and sagged together some.

"Though we couldn't keep the girls out of it", admitted the magician. "It was impossible. I mean, practically everyone they knew were coming together here."

"And... They know? _Everything_?", stretched the Heisei Holmes.

"Not that I'm KID. Officially, Kuroba Kaito had been with his sick mother. Inofficially, my mother and I had been here", grinned Kaito broadly. "And, well, the official thing is still that you have been involved into that case for the last two years. They don't know you've been Conan."

Even more relief washed over Shinichi and he snuggled a bit deeper into the magician's embrace.

"You mean... While I've been passed out in your bed, you just took down the biggest criminal syndicate in Japan? Two years and you did it in two weeks?", grunted Shinichi with one raised eyebrow.

"Well, we have been at it for a long time ourselves", muttered Kaito. "The problem was that each of us had pieces of the puzzle. Only combined it was possible for us to take them down."

"And I missed it!", groaned the Heisei Holmes with a pout.

"You wouldn't have missed it if you would take just the tiniest bit care of yourself", scolded Saguru with a slightly angry look on his face."Really, when we first met and Mouri-chan said you neglect yourself when you're obsessed with a case, I thought you'd just skip a meal or two. But I've never met someone who cared less about their own health!"

Kaito sat abruptly up, causing Shinichi to yelp and look up at the magician.

"You're not been eating right. Neither often enough nor healthy enough! Seriously, if you wouldn't have moved in with us, you would have starved already! You get yourself shot and you don't even take real care of the wound. You keep everything to yourself, always. You don't talk about your feelings, about anything! Until that's eating you up!" The magician counted everything on his fingers and glared at the brunette detective. "You've scared me to death and back when you called me through the Detective Boy Badge and when you cried so hysterically! And fainted! You... just fainted on me! But on the other hand, I'm extremely glad that you've had that breakdown, because otherwise you would have tried to take them down all on your own!"

Shinichi groaned and massaged his temples. There were many stupid things he had said back then. Many. But he couldn't remember it all too clearly.

"If you're feeling better, there's something we wanted to show you", whispered Saguru.

"Really?", asked Shinichi curiously.

Kaito jumped off the bed and clapped his hands, causing pink smoke to erupt around them. He then offered his hand to the brunette detective, who sceptically looked himself up and down. But the clothes were fine. No skirt, no frills, no pink.

"It's alright, Shin-chan. Sagu-chan forbade me to prank you until you've healed enough", smiled the magician and winked at him.

A rosy blush graced the Heisei Holmes' cheeks as he took the offered hand. His legs were still a bit wobbly so he had to rely on the thief. Saguru came up on his other side, supporting him a bit too.

"What is it that you want to show me?", asked Shinichi and tilted his head.

"You'll like it", smirked the blonde.

"But first, just to make sure it'll stay a surprise", grinned Kaito wickedly and pulled a pink cloth out of his sleeve and motioned to cover the brunette detective's eyes.

"Oi, no kinky stuff before the first date!", yelped Shinichi, his blush deepening.

Saguru leaned in some and breathed into the smaller teen's ear. "The first date will follow."

A broad grin adored Kaito's face and he nodded vigorously. "And the _real_ kinky stuff will follow after that! But this is really just because we want it to stay a surprise!"

Reluctantly nodding, he waited until the magician knotted the cloth behind his head. His hands each grabbed one of the boys on his sides, relying on them to keep him safe. The couple led him out of the house and into the car. They drove in silence for some time and he really wondered where they were going. When they walked again, he heard them both doing shushing noises as if to keep the people around them silent. And then they stopped.

"You can look now", allowed Saguru.

He took some seconds before he removed the bothersome cloth, because he wasn't sure if he truly wanted to know. And once the cloth was indeed removed, he couldn't believe his eyes anyway.

"Haibara-san said that those two have caused you the biggest trouble. We thought you'd want to see them behind bars", hummed the magician and rested his head on Shinichi's shoulder.

The two criminals in the cell stared at them in disgust and hatred. Gin and Wodka. Behind bars. Put away forever. They would never bother him or the ones he loved again. His fingers linked with Saguru's and he pulled the blonde closer, until he could place a chaste kiss on the other detective's cheek. Kaito made a protesting noise, demanding a kiss of his own. And that he got.

"Thank you", whispered the Heisei Holmes. "But... can we go now? I don't... want to stay."

"It's a prison", snorted Kaito and rolled his eyes. "No one wants to stay here."

"I can imagine you don't like this place either", teased Shinichi with a smirk.

"That was a low blow", laughed Saguru softly.

They passed Jodie on their way out and all three of them nodded in greeting, though no words were exchanged. Because this chapter of their lives was finally closed. On their way back, Shinichi stared out of the window, watching the landscape passing by.

"If you've been KID because of the Black Organization... Will you stop now?"

"That's a complicated question", sighed Kaito.

"No, it's not", objected Shinichi irritated. "You can answer it with either yes or no."

"I've not become KID with the sole purpose of taking them down", tried the thief to explain. "My father had been the original KID and he got killed by them. Because he came into their way. I became KID to take down the guys responsible for my father's death. But I also became KID to finish what my father had started. I may have caused the fall of the Black Organization, but I still have a mission to complete."

"What... What kind of mission is this?", asked the Heisei Holmes in a low voice.

"There's that magical gem that's said to grant immortality", summarized Saguru.

"That... sounds even more ridiculous than getting shrunk", blinked Shinichi surprised.

"It's not about it being real, it's about the dangerous people who would do many things to get it. Like the Black Organization. I want to destroy it so it won't tempt anyone anymore", explained the magician.

"Okay", nodded Shinichi slowly and gazed out the window again. "Wait... Where are we going now?"

"Somewhere else", was the vague reply by their blonde driver.

"Great, thanks for the information. Really now, I've had enough surprises for one day. Can't we just pretty-please go home? And maybe re-watch that Holmes movie?"

"Only if I can dress you up again!"

It was concerning how much the trickster's eyes shone at that idea. Shinichi shuddered in discomfort, remembering the night spend watching the movie with the couple for the first time.

"Only if I can be Holmes this time", muttered Shinichi.

"Oh, but you see, Sagu-chan has like the dibs on all Holmes-cosplays", replied Kaito with a shrug. "And you were such a beautiful Irene Adler!"

"Even though _you_ are the thief here", grunted the Heisei Holmes with one raised eyebrow.

"But you looked so cute in that dress!", whined the magician.

"God help me, one day he'll drive me insane", sighed Shinichi and shook his head. "And I'll be wearing a dress when that day comes."

Saguru only laughed at that. And then he hit the breaks. They had arrived at their second destination of the day, even though he wasn't all that comfortable with this one.

"Wait. What are we doing here?", asked Shinichi surprised and got out of the car.

"Shin-chan! You're awake! You're alright!", squealed a sandyblonde woman and ran up to him.

Before he could even react, he had both arms full with his mother. His father and another woman came slowly up to them too. The ruins of the mansion were looking good. In fact, there were no ruins anymore. It looked as if that whole accident with the flying-frying-pan never had happened at all.

"My poor baby-boy!", sobbed Yukiko. "I've been so worried about you!"

"You have been worried about me? You're the one that got kidnapped because of me!"

"Now, now, that wasn't your fault, Shin-chan", corrected his mother.

"Kai-chan! Sagu-chan! I think I haven't seen you two since the Crows had been put behind bars!", smiled the other woman and hugged the two boys.

"Yeah, sorry, Mom, but we've been busy taking care of Shin-chan", excused Kaito.

He then turned his full attention to Shinichi and grinned the broadest grin possible.

"That's right, you haven't met my mother yet! Mom, Shin-chan, Shin-chan, mom!"

"What kind of introduction was that supposed to be, idiot?", muttered Shinichi and hit him upside the head before turning to the woman. "I'm Kudou Shinichi, it's nice to finally meet the woman that had been strong enough to put up with that ball of energy for so long."

"Kuroba Chikage, it's a pleasure meeting you, Shin-chan", smiled Chikage.

She had a sparkle in her eyes. The kind of sparkle that made Shinichi want to turn and run. Because normally it meant that Kaito would either prank someone or re-dress him. Something in the back of his mind told him that some of Kaito's insanity was inherited.

"You're so cute!", squealed the woman at last and hugged him.

"I told you he's cute!", grunted Yukiko irritated. "He's our little boy after all."

"I'm feeling like a teddy bear...", muttered Shinichi in defiance. "Say, what's going on here anyway?"

"We've finally finished the renovation works!", grinned his mother proudly.

"We're going to stay. At least for a while", smiled Yuusaku.

"Oh", was all the Heisei Holmes could say to that. "Uh... We'll certainly drop by. From time to time."

"What's that supposed to mean?", demanded Yukiko to know.

"I'm rather content where I am right now. I've lived alone for long enough and that mansion is way too big for one person. And if you two are going to leave again anyway... I'll stay with Hakuba-kun and Kuroba-kun", declared Shinichi with a neutral look. "And I'd appreciate it if we could go home now, because I'm still tired and this was a long enough trip."

"You've probably right", agreed Saguru concerned. "We should get you into bed again."

"Sagu-chan! Not in front of our parents!", gasped Kaito in mock shame.

The two women started giggling. What in itself distrubed Shinichi on so many different levels that he really felt the urge to crawl into bed and never get out again. Saguru only rolled his eyes.

"I thought you'd like to see that your mother is unharmed and that your parents wanted to know that you're well again", sighed the blonde. "We'll make sure to drop by this weekend for dinner."

"Oh yes! A big family dinner!", smiled Chikage. "What do you think, Yukiko-chan?"

The two mothers started babbling and the trio headed back to the car to get back home.

"So you want to stay with us? Even though your home would be all yours again?", interrogated the magician.

"Are you sure you want to live with such an annoying thief?", asked Saguru with a grin.

"I'd rather stay with ten Kaitos than with one set of my parents", snorted Shinichi determined.

"That was... half-sweet", giggled Kaito. "You know, you've successfully avoided one topic."

"Yes. And I'm rather glad about that. Could we keep it that way?"

The couple sighed in despair.

"You're hopeless, Shin-chan", muttered Kaito.

Silence fell between them. And it was not a good kind of silence. It lasted until they finally reached their home again. And even then it still lasted. As they reached the master bedroom, it was Kaito who broke this unbearable silence.

"You know we don't have a guest room. So you're going to stay here. In our bedroom. In our bed. Don't you think we should talk about this?", questioned the magician.

"Actually-", but that was the farthest he got.

Because fierce lips pressed themselves against his and he stared in surprise at the blonde.

"That was... unexpected", muttered Shinichi doe-eyed once they parted.

"You seem unable to understand hints when it comes to this topic, so maybe if you've faced with the conclusion you'll understand", smirked the half-Brit against his lips.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, get moving, Sagu-chan, I want some Shin-loving, too!", ushered the annoyed thief and pulled Shinichi into a heated kiss of their own.

"I know I risk sounding like a complete moron by asking this, but... What's the meaning of this?", whispered the Heisei Holmes confused as the magician pulled him onto the bed.

"You said you want us. You said you love us. And now it's our turn. Because we want you and we love you and we've tried it subtle-"

"Putting him into dresses and cat-ears and collars is not subtle, Kaito."

"-don't interrupt me, Sagu-chan! So, we've tried it Kaito-subtle. Better now?" The blonde nodded. "Good. Anyway, subtle. And you didn't get it. Perverted comments. And you didn't get it. Cuddling. And you didn't get it. Taking a criminal organization out for you. And you still don't freaking get it. I don't know what it is, but you're blind. So here we are, trying it in the most obvious manner of them all: Kissing and making out."

"But... we only kissed", blinked Shinichi, now even more confused.

"We're not finished with you, Shinichi", whispered Saguru into his ear and kissed his neck.

The brunette detective shuddered at that.

"This is going to be the start of something very, very intense and equally awesome. But only if you really wan-"

The rest of Kaito's sentence was swallowed by soft lips as the Heisei Holmes slung his arms around the magician's neck and pulled him close, feeling the blonde behind him.

For once he had to agree with Kaito.

This may have been the end of many of his problems, but it was still only the beginning.

The beginning of something great and beautiful.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

_End note:_

This fanfiction had a life of it's own. It's not even remotely like I've pictured it to be. Seriously, aside from the main pairing there's nothing left from my original plotline for that one! And I don't get how that had happened.

So it's clear for me that this is not the end.

But it's the end of this fanfiction. Because Three's A Charm is a three-chapter-story, had been meant to be one for some time now (originally seen, it should have been 9 chapters, but like I said it did what it wanted - it should have originally focused on Pandora and the BO more and Kaito's past and it should have taken place in London...).

So there will be a sequel - for the still open questions in the story. I know they are there. And they will be answered.

But since I myself hate stories about relationships and am majorly annoyed whenever the main couple got together, I'll make a cut now. So the ones as uncomfortable as me with such things can just... not read it. My logic is illogical, but hey.

The sequel WILL contain all the stuff I've had in mind for this fanfiction. Especially the main point. I didn't get there. And I don't know why. But it'll come. And I hope you'll like it as much as I do.

It just won't come soon. Because I'm not satisfied by the way this chapter turned out. Not only because it differs so much from the original plotline, but moreso because I have the feeling my English is getting worse. So I'll take a break to read a book again - the last two books I've read were German and books were always what improved my English best. Don't worry, this doesn't mean it'll take months. I'm a fast reader and I have holidays. Gregory Maguire, I'll devour your next book this week so I shall make fabulous fanfictions again! x3

Sorry, rambling. Just wanted to let you know that this is not the end of this storyline. ;)

Thanks for reading, reviewing and especially so for liking! ^_^

_EDIT: Just F**k it. Why is ALWAYS eating my breaks? -_- Sorry, fixed it, as good as possible. I'm still fighting with THAT one... =_=  
><em>


End file.
